A New Beginning
by SilverStar00
Summary: This story is the second part of "One Last Chance". Tamsin's cycle life ends, just to start over again. And things could get a little more complicated than she anticipated at first.
1. Chapter 1- 6 Months Later

_***This story is the second part of "One last chance."**_  
_**So if you decide to start here, there are things you may not understand.**_

_**Second, I'm not a native speaker, so I apologize for any kind of typing errors you could find.**_

_**Third, I do not own the characters.**_

_**And the last and most important thing, hope you enjoy..**_  
_**GOOD READING!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.-**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**SHE** was sit on a barstool, right in front of the counter with a glass in one hand, and a letter in the other. She couldn't tell how many times she had read that piece of paper..

It had been almost 6 months since the last time she saw her, and she hadn't received one single word or sign from the author of that letter, that damn letter...

_"I wish she had said to me those words before.. or maybe I wish she hadn't said anything at all.." _She thought to herself.

She took a sip of her drink, feeling how the liquid burned in her throat on its way down..  
She didn't even know what was drinking, she just sat there trying to enjoy the moment, the calm, and putting her feelings in order.

Things were crazy in the last few months, some flashbacks came to her mind. She recalled how she found her mother, when Dyson was kidnapped, when SHE was kidnapped.. and that creepy boxing ring and the things that happened there..  
The way her father was watching the fighting, with that twisted smile on his face was engraved in her memory...

And then..her friends found her walking without direction and they brought her back home.  
But all the things that happened between those two moments were fuzzy.. There was a big black hole in her memory, almost three weeks that she could not remember. And that was torturing her.

She wasn't capable to remember whatever happened with her father, and how she managed to get out of there.

The Succubus wagged the glass, a couple of ice cubes tinkled against the crystal, floating around in two fingers of alcohol.  
Bo had decided to look for consolation by drowning herself in alcohol. And luckily for her, her BFF was the best master of that field.

"Ey there BoBo" A familiar voice sounded behind her, and a figure took a seat next to her.

"I have to say it surprise me find you here that early, I thought you would still be locked in your bedroom.." The short woman checked the hour on her cellphone.

"Wouhh" Bo let out a sigh narrowing her eyes "Sure you know how to support a girl Kenz.." She tried to hide the letter, she didn't want to talk about it.  
If the russian saw the paper, didn't say anything about it.. And Bo appreciated that.

"Okay.. sorry for being so rude. But you know, I'm happy to see you out of the house. I was worried about you.."

The girl looked at her friend's glass and notice it was almost empty "Do you want some company with that drinking contest you got here?" She pointed at the glass on the counter.

Bo smiled a little "Come on.. You know I can't say no to that.."

"Trisker!" Kenzi yelled to be heard above the music and the noisy crowd in the bar. "Give us some Tequila shots" The man behind the counter looked at them and nodded, starting to prepare the drinks. "So.. what's up my dear Succubus?

What is the cause that has brought you out of your little burrow?" She asked turning back to the older woman.

"About that.." Bo took the last sip of her glass "I know I've been a little off lately. And I haven't been much communicative either..."

Trick interrupted her bringing the shots they had asked for. The man was about to go to serve another clients when Kenzi grabbed his arm.

"You should leave the bottle here" She said with a wink, her eyes turning a little greenish.

Kenzi found Bo looking at her with curiosity "What about your Fae thing..? How is that going?"

"Let's go to a table and i'll explain to you everything" Kenzi said drinking her shot and taking the bottle.

"As you like ma'am.." The Succubus said with a mocking voice. Kenzi caught the tone and slapped her in the arm.

The two girls chose a table in one of the corners, away from the bustle and curious ears. They sat there drinking and talking. Looked like it had been years since the last time they hung out together.

Since Bo was back, she had been avoiding contact with everyone.. even with Kenzi. And considering they lived together, it was a real merit.

That night was the first time they really were talking about things, and they both were thrilled to get back to normal, even for a few hours.

"So..talk to me Kenz, what did that injection do to you?" Bo filled their shot glasses, and gave one of them to her roommate. "I bet you have more than your sarcasm in the sleeve when things get difficult." She said winking an eye.

"I'm the same Bo.. just with some improvements. I can persuade someone to do whatever I want only using my voice, and my eyes turn to green occasionally when I do it." She explained as she played with the glass in her hands "It's handy the most of the time"

"Sure it is" Bo sighed thoughtful

"Ohh and one time I used it on Bruce, and apparently I persuaded him more than I have to. The poor guy froze for almost a day.." she said to her excited "Jeez, I was freaked out."

Bo looked at the girl fixedly "I'm so proud of you Kenz.. I mean it. All the things you have done since we met.. If I could, I would give you a medal" She said with a broad smile.

"You know me.. always here to help" She looked down as she blushed "But I'll conform myself to see your gorgeous succu-face every day."

Bo stared at her glass thinking about who she would like to see around everyday..

"You miss her, don't you?" Kenzi asked. This time, she realized the gesture of her friend.

"No.. " She stirred in the seat uncomfortable "Laurent chose her own way and I respect-" Kenzi cut her off. "I wasn't talking about her Bo"

The Succubus took a deep breath, her eyes a little shiny.  
"I do miss her.. but I thought you didn't like her." She served another round, the bottle was almost empty.

"Well, to be fair she reminds me myself.. just in a less adorable and lovely version.. She is smart, direct and she makes funny jokes" She said, letting Bo without words. "But don't tell anyone.. or I'll have to kill you Succubus." She teased her.

"I try not to." Bo said drinking her last shot glass.

"Kenz I'm gonna call it a night, it's late and i'm already drunk" She rose from her barstool tottering.

"Do you want me to go with you?" The russian girl asked, a bit concerned about the state of her friend.

"No, it's ok.. I'll walk" Bo leaned to kiss her friend's cheek and waved a hand saying goodbye to her grandfather before go out of the Dal Riata.

* * *

**IT** was raining outside but the water was warm, the kind of drops that soak you clothes in a few minutes. The brunette put her leather jacket, and started walking on the sidewalk.

She had been walking for a while, at that time even her socks were completely wet.

She was so lost in thoughts that she jumped of the scare when a black SUV skidded behind her. Despite that, she kept walking.  
It took her some time to realize that the dark car was advancing slowly next to her left side. The Succubus stopped and so did the car.

"Get lost.. I don't wanna have to kick your ass pal.." She screamed looking at the tinted windows of the terrain vehicle.

She started moving again and a few seconds later the SUV followed her leaving some distance between them. The brunette was starting to get mad and stopped in her tracks again.

She was about to open the passenger door and faced whoever was behind it when the driver rolled down the window. It was dark and the brunette couldn't see who was on the vehicle.

"I thought you may need a ride." The unknown said suggestive. The driver leaned inside the car and opened the passenger door. The light of the car roof was turned on illuminating the person inside the SUV.

"Come on, get in or you're gonna freeze out there"

And the brunette was actually frozen, not because the rain, but for the view in front of her.  
The light allowed Bo to see her.. how her blonde hair rested over her shoulders framing the most perfect lips she had ever seen... and those eyes glowing and excited staring at her.

Gee, she wouldn't mind to be watching that image forever..

Noticing that the Succubus wasn't moving, the blonde got out of the car and surrounded it to go where she was.  
"Bo.." Tamsin whispered gently. She tried to touch her arm but Bo stepped back, avoiding her.

"Bo.. It's me.. are you okay?"

Bo was confused, she knew she was a little drunk.. she thought all that, could be her imagination playing with her.  
She had the crazy idea that if the blonde touched her, the dream would be too real and it would break into pieces. And that thought terrified her.

Looked like Tamsin could read her mind because she came closer and took her hands.

"Ey you, i'm really here, it's just me.." And with these words, Bo's face changed.. nothing happened, Tamsin didn't vanish.. she was still there, she was real.

Bo lifted her hand and touched Tamsin's face. It was unbelievable how soft her cheeks were.. "Oh thank God.. you're back" Bo almost yelled while she threw her arms around the Valkyrie's neck.

The blonde smiled relieved "I assure you he has nothing to do with that... And now get your ass in the car, I'll drive you home" She held the door and closed it after the Succubus climbed in the vehicle.

* * *

**IT** was a silent trip, the blonde didn't know where to start and she tried to focus on the road.

And Bo was too busy trying to memorize all the features of the driver's face, just in case the entire moment wasn't real after all.

They were at Bo's place in minutes, the brunette opened the door and went towards the kitchen. Tamsin was just behind her, she closed the door softly and followed the other woman.

They stood in the middle of the room staring at each other, neither of them dared to be the first to say something. A puddle of water was forming under Bo's boots due to the drops falling of her clothes.

The Valkyrie looked at the ground. "You might want to change what you wear." she pointed at her wet clothes.

"I don't" The brunette answered sharply.

And before the blonde could say something else, Bo's lips were crashing on hers.

It wasn't a sweet kiss.. it was rough, aggressive.. filled with reproach but she didn't complain.. She knew that it was the mode that Bo was using to unburdening herself. So she let her.

Bo bit Tamsin's bottom lip so hard that she felt blood in her mouth.

"That's for taking so long." The Succubus hissed.. "And this.." She said giving Tamsin some of essence while she watched how her lip was healing. "This is because I've missed you.."

And that was all the Valkyrie needed to hear..

Tamsin couldn't say why, maybe because the kiss, or the energy overhead due to Bo's essence, or it was just because of her own presence.. but she was turned on like never.

She grabbed both sides of the Succubus's face with her hands and kiss her again, her fingers running down her hair playing with her curls.

The Valkyrie brought her closer to her body as she was deepening the kiss. The brunette gasped unwittingly when she felt Tamsin's tongue exploring her lips.

Then the taller woman lowered her hands to unzip the brunette's jacket. The white tank top underneath the jacket was so wet that Tamsin could enjoy the shape of the black lace bra that Bo was wearing.

The blonde made sure the shirt didn't remain much longer on her body, taking it out of her way as soon as she got the chance.

The Valkyrie took a moment to admire the view, her eyes ran all over her body, devouring her with the look. Bo felt Tamsin's eyes on her, and bit her bottom lip provocatively.

The Valkyrie's body language changed instantly. She pushed Bo against the wall placing her hands on either side of her brunette head, controlling every move the Succubus could make.  
Her eyes locked on hers shinning, almost throwing tipsy.

"Do not do that.." She whispered menacingly.

Bo smile to herself, see the energy of the blonde increasing to levels she didn't believe possible, was priceless.

"I don't know what you mean." She decided to play dumb. "Do not do what?" And she bit her lip again, deliberately this time.

"You're gonna regret that Succubus" She promised and kissed her as fiercely as was possible. Bo moaned under the pressure of the kiss and tried to remove Tamsin's clothes, to level the situation.

But the taller woman was determined to keep her position and stopped the other's hands without much effort. She slipped her fingers behind the brunette and unclasped her lace bra, throwing it to the other side of the room..

She gave her a naughtily glare before she took one of her nipples between her teeth. The shorter woman gasped noisily anticipating at what would happen next.

But she waited and nothing happened. Instead Tamsin licked and caressed her breasts carefully, giving them all the attention.

Bo couldn't control herself and in her desperation to grab something, she clung to the blonde's hair. She sent through her fingers rays of pleasure directed to the woman and watched how they did their function.

On the other hand the Valkyrie continued her work, kissing and licking every place she could reach, and when she felt Bo was starting to get use to her touch then, she did it.

She grabbed her nipple between her teeth one again and bit it, not very strong but not sweetly either.

That made the brunette scream uncontrollably throwing her head back.. Smilingly Tamsin placed her lips on hers to silence the moan.

"Bed, NOW!" Bo managed to say without breaking the kiss, and Tamsin nodded. She was led by the brunette to the bedroom.

* * *

**ONCE** they got there, Bo was pushed to the bed, and she could watch how the blonde slowly took off her shirt, very slowly..

The Succubus was staring at her frustrated, She knew she was playing with her, provoking her but then she realized how Tamsin's abs tensed due to the movements and it made her mouth water.  
She couldn't wait anymore, so she grabbed her by the belt and pulled, putting her on top of her.

Easily Tamsin unfastened all the buttons on the brunette's pants and pulled them down. She started to work Bo's neck and her collarbone leaving behind a trail of kisses and bites.

She went on her way down until she reached her stomach. She ran the tongue over her skin,few inches above the underwear, causing Bo tremble.

The blonde kept touching and licking, particularly avoiding the spot where, she was aware that Bo wanted to be touched.

The brunette was starting to think incoherently, and she wouldn't stand that pace much longer. She knew she had lost that battle, she was totally under her control.

In that moment she would do anything that the blonde could asked for. She was frustrated, she usually didn't beg.. But there was a desperate situation.

"Tamsin.. please" She moaned.

The Valkyrie stopped and looked up, unable to hide the smile on her face. "I'm sorry what? Did you say something?" She said nonchalantly as she gazed her fixedly, rubbing her center over her underwear.

A louder moan went out of Bo's mouth although she tried to smother it biting her fist.  
Listen how Bo was moaning for her was more than she could handle. Tamsin grabbed the edges of the underwear and without second thoughts, she tore it off.

She willfully looked at the woman beneath her and she slipped a couple of fingers inside of her, waiting for the reaction.

The brunette closed her eyes and threw her head against the pillows groaning as she lifted her hips. Satisfied, the Valkyrie moved her fingers in and out setting a pace.

The blonde felt how Bo's inner muscles were clenching around her fingers. Bo was almost on the edge so she slowed down the movement.. Tamsin knew that in the moment she press a little harder, Bo will reach her peak.

Tamsin looked down, and their eyes met.  
"How can you be so perfect?" The blonde whispered and kissed her passionately as she pressed that swollen spot inside of her repeatedly.

Bo was surprised for the multiples stimulations and it didn't take her long to come.

She exploded, lifting her hips moaning and screaming Tamsin's name, clutching the headboard with all the strength she had.

The Valkyrie took out her fingers and rolled her body to lie down next to the other woman.  
She crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back on the pillow waiting for Bo to recover.

The Succubus was panting, her eyes still closed... They were so close to each other that Tamsin could hear the uncontrolled heart beats of the brunette.

After a while, Bo turned on her side more relaxed and she found Tamsin smirking.  
"Why are you smiling?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Her light blue eyes were set on her as shrugged. "I would never have said that you were the kind of person who begs." she said with a wink.

The brunette tried to fight the blush she felt creeping onto her cheeks..

But the best defense is a good offense. She thought, so she rolled on top of her and grabbed the hands of the Valkyrie, placing them on the headboard.

"You're gonna regret to say that." She said.. Using the same words the blonde had said to her before while she was bitting her own lip.

Bo was going to get down to work when someone rang the doorbell.

* * *

**BOTH** of them stopped looking at each other, hoping that they would have imagined the sound.  
But someone knocked at the door impatiently.  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Tamsin asked confused.

"Ahh.. No, and Kenzi has her own keys.." Bo was so puzzled as the blonde.

The doorbell was ringing again.  
"Okay, I got it.. I'll take a look" Tamsin got up the bed. She took her shirt and a dagger from the bedside table and went out the room.

Bo picked up one of her bath robes and went towards the main door. When she went downstairs she found Tamsin talking to a stranger.

She was a tall woman with short hair jet black, and a impressive blue eyes that contrasted with her white skin. _She is truly attractive.._ She thought.

She moved a little closer to the door, and Tamsin stopped talking when she realized the presence of Bo.  
"Hi.. you two know each other?" The Succubus asked with some jealousy in her voice.

After a few seconds, the unknown woman was about to open her mouth but Tamsin interrupted her.  
"This is Bo Dennis" She said to the woman."And Bo, this is Leah" She turned around to look at the brunette. "She's my sister."

* * *

_** If there is something you want to say or share, opinions are always welcome.  
**_

_**AHA**_


	2. Chapter 2- Self-Control

**Chapter nº 2 is ready for you!**  
**Hope you enjoy. ****:'D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.-**

** SELF-CONTROL**

**BO** was standing there with her mouth open in a probably ridiculous way, narrowing her eyes.

Of course, she had lost the capacity to say a phrase in one go, because she was too busy processing the information.

The two woman were at the door, waiting for her to say or do something..  
Leah gave her a look from top to bottom with curiosity, and Tamsin, who caught the inspection look, sent a warning look to her sister.

Bo by the other hand was still puzzled, looking alternately from one to the other.  
_-A sister? I never though Tamsin had one.. We have not talked too much so far, but I have never listened to her to say anything about her family..  
__And she is so independent, that the idea never crossed my mind.._

_Ohh shit, they're looking at me, I should say something soon or this situation is gonna start to get awkward...-_

Somehow an affirmative grunt managed to get out of her throat and she raised her hand to greet Leah. This one shook her hand, holding an odd look with Tamsin.

"Okay.. Enough with the introductions" Tamsin interposed herself between Bo and Leah, keeping her sister out of the house. "How did you find me? And what are you doing here sis?" She sounded upset, and one of her eyebrows was arched, which for this case.. wasn't a good sign.

"I've followed the GPS of the car which you stole.." Leah shrugged, downplaying the matter "And you already know why I've made the trip"

"First, I didn't steal anything, I just borrowed it.. And B, if I needed a baby-sitter, I would probably call to someone more qualified, like my little pet Dyson.. or my partner how he prefers to be called... So why don't you go back for where you've come?" The blonde Valkyrie tried to close the door in her face, but her sister got into the house with a fast move.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your personal touch.." Leah said as she turned to Bo. "In several different aspects. But I think I'm gonna stick around here, if is that ok with you.." The woman gave to Bo one of her best smiles waiting for approval.

Bo was finally able to speak. "Ahh.. yeah, sure." And she regretted those three words at the moment she saw Tamsin's face. "But you'll have to sleep on the couch" The Succubus knew the damage was already done, so she did her best to not worsen the situation.

"That will do..Thanks for the hospitality" Leah sat on the couch, until she noticed Tamsin's glare fixed on the back of her head. She moved, and their eyes met.

Bo was watching the all scene since a few meters away, she could see how Tamsin was breathing hard.. she was totally focused on her sister with her blue eyes a little more darker than usual with a mix of danger and threat. The jet haired woman was in front of her, trying to remain in calm. She got up from her seat to equalize her sister's size.

Something was going on.. Bo wasn't quite sure of what it was, but there were a lot of tension in the room coming from the both sisters.

Then Tamsin's face was transformed. Her skin became pale, and her eyes were replaced by two impenetrable cesspools. Her cheeks sank, framing her cheekbones and her lips were together and closed tight into a thin line.

The Succubus came closer to the blonde Valkyrie."Tamsin.. Stop! what are you doing?" She yelled at her.

But there wasn't an answer, She was busy putting in her sister's brain all the confusion she could canalize.  
So Bo did the only thing she could though of in that moment... She took a run-up, and lunged at Tamsin.

The two of them rolled on the ground breaking the eye contact between the sisters, which allowed Leah to catch her breath.

Tamsin got rid of Bo's grip and ran upstairs, still in Valkyrie mode.

* * *

"**WHAT** the hell was that?" Bo hissed while she gave to the dark haired woman a glass of water.

"You know I could use something a bit more stronger right now" She let out pointing at the drink. "If is not much to ask"

"Sure, Take a look among the cushions of the couch" She shrugged, like if it was a normal thing. "My roommate always hides some bottle of the good stuff over there." She explained, and then she made her way to her room, upstairs.

"If I was you, I would give her a couple of minutes before to go." Leah recommended while she was searching the bottle. "She's gonna need some time to cool off."

After a few seconds, she finally found a bottle of scotch, a good one, and she served herself a round. "Do you want some? Believe me, you're also gonna need it." She offered other glass to the Succubus.

"Okay.. I'll give her some space but in return I want an explanation." She took a sip of her glass.. it tasted really good.

"Yeah, think you're right... But first of all,i'm sorry about the rude entrance, apparently she's not too happy to see me here." She apologized looking at the brunette woman.

"Don't worry about that.."

"Well, As you know, I'm Tamsin's little sister.. I hadn't heard from her in a very long time, almost a couple of centuries, and then suddenly, she showed up at my door in Europe five months ago.. She told me that she was done with her old life and she needed help, so I helped her."

"Wait a second" Bo interrupted her. "I don't get it.. Why didn't she come back here? Help her with what?" The more she knew about her reserved friend the more confused she felt.

"When a Valkyrie dies in act of duty, she has the opportunity to choose to come back to life.. And if she do so, she'll reappear in Valhalla to be retrained again and learn how to control her powers.

But that's under normal circumstances.. Instead, the last thing Tamsin did in life before she died was to reject Valhalla.. So she would not be tied to that world anymore.

That's how she reappeared in the place in where she has her first memory... at home" She explained patiently.

"I understand.." She whisper thoughtful. "But that was five months ago.."

"I don't know if you've noticed it.. But.. how can I say it?" Leah asked to herself more than to Bo. "She is not thinking like an adult right now.. She is more like a teenager, drived by her hormones and impulses.. That's what happened a few minutes ago, her emotions took over, provoking her to lose control" She finished her drink and let out a deep sigh.

"And how did she get here?"

"After a few months she realized she wasn't advancing to much, so she wanted to go on her own.. And in a few words: we had a fight, she ran away, I tracked her down... and here we are, that's pretty much it." She finalized her explanation and leaned on the couch.

"Thanks for catching me up.." She said after a few seconds of silence.

Bo finished the 12 years old scotch and turned around to go upstairs. "I'm gonna check on her"

* * *

**TAMSIN** was sitting on the bed, her hair had been pulled back in a messed bun, and she had her head between her hands. A sound made her lift her look just enough to find Bo leaning at the doorframe.

Her face had come back to normal, but her eyes were a little red, like if she had been crying.

"I don't wanna talk Bo" Her voice sounded acute, inviting her to leave.

The brunette ignored the suggestion, and just stared at her.. "You really looks younger" She analyzed the blonde's face. "I don't know how I didn't notice it before."

"Well you have to consider that it was dark, and you were drunk... Not a good combination" The blonde teased her. "So, she told you.." It was more an affirmation than a question.

Bo nodded slowly..

"I guess you're not the baby Fae anymore.. You should be happy." She said showing up unconsciously her own insecurities.

"Tamsin come on, I don't care about that" She said, coming into the room and kneeled in front of put her hand on the Valkyrie arm trying to give her support.

"Besides even if you're in your early twenties.. with that pretty face and your backside.. I would be insane if I said no to you." She said it with that sexy smile that made Tamsin to melt.

The Valkyrie feeling the blush on her cheeks looked down, but with a big smile is her face.  
"Good answer" She whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Bo sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't really think I have a choice.."

"How it is to have a sister? I mean you've never talked about her before.. I was just wondering if you two get along?" She asked with curiosity.. For her, Kenzi was the most similar thing to a sister.

"To be honest, we're not the best example of a good relationship.. Leah and I have never been too close, in fact we're like the two sides of the same coin.

Since the beginning, each one has followed separate ways to the other. She was very open minded and it didn't take her much time to realize that the life of a Valkyrie wasn't for her."

Tamsin recalled her childhood as she spoke..

"So she quitted and started living on her own.. That created a lot of rumors about my family and it gave me some troubles..

Because Valkyries is what we are, it's our nature... There are just a bunch of Valkyries out there on their own because once you get out of the group, you become a stranger to them, you lose your rank and beside that, the respect. You're alone and unprotected.." Tamsin looked at Bo with a smile, but it was a sad one..

"Then you lost contact to her" Bo guessed taking advantage of the pause that the Valkyrie had made.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of that but I had to... I hadn't spoke to her since then, until I reappeared in our home, and there she was...

I have been with her for the last five months.. And yes, I care about her but sometimes she brings out the worst of me.. You got Kenzi, you know how it is.

I guess we have some dysfunctional issues, but we are okay now" The Valkyrie leaned on the bed absorbed in thoughts.

Bo was also thinking, she knew that Tamsin was a very reserved person but she had opened up to her to talk about that. And that was good enough reason for Bo to smile like a child.

"Thanks for share that with me.." Bo said with an honesty look on her face. "Now why don't we.. -"

A scream in the ground floor captured their attention, and Bo could not finish the sentence.

"BO BO! We have a home intruder.. Bring your lazy ass down here!"

"Let's go.. I think Kenzi is at home" Bo said to Tamsin, and they both were towards the stairs laughing.

* * *

**AS** soon as Kenzi saw her roommate in a kimono getting down the stairs followed by someone else, the short girl put her free hand on her eyes.. In the other, she had a frying pan she was using to keep Leah away from her.

"Are you all with clothes on? Can I open my eyes or will I have to go to therapy for a massive visual trauma?" She asked moving the pan from one location to another.

"If someone is gonna lost her dignity here, i'm afraid that's you, if you keep waving the pan like that." Tamsin sneered at her with a wink.

The Russian chick dropped the pan and opened her eyes at once to the sound of that voice. She looked fixedly at Tamsin.  
"Jeez, from fallen hero to bad chick in like two sentences.. I have to say you beat your record."

The blonde kept her eyes on her, gloating with a smile.

"Fine, you win.. 1 point for the Valkybitch and 0 for moi..." Kenzi said clenching her teeth. "But don't get used to it." She said as she came closer to punch the Valkyrie in the arm friendly.

"I'll try not to" The blonde answered almost unable to contain a burst of laughter.

Then Bo's roommate recalled the other woman behind her, and turned around pointing at her.

"And changing the subject, who is she? And the most important thing.. what is she doing drinking from my special bottle?" She narrowed her eyes trying to look dangerous.

"Kenz, she is Tamsin's sister.. Leah." Bo introduced them. "Leah this is my friend Kenzi, we live together"

"Cool" Kenzi said sarcastically "Because we had not enough with just one Valkyrie in the city.."She teased."No offense" She said directly to Leah.

"None taken" She answered shaking her head.

"Okay.. If there isn't anymore surprises for today, I'm gonna go to my bed cuz I'm starting to have double vision." She said as she dragged her feet towards her room and shut the door.

"And stop drinking from my bottle" She scream from the other side of the door.

Bo laughed and checked the hour, it was late.. almost 3 am. And she realized she was very sleepy. "We should try to rest a few hours too" Bo said to the two Valkyries, and they both nodded.

Leah made herself comfortable on the couch among the pillows..

Bo noticing Tamsin's doubts about what to do, grabbed her hand and led the blonde to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

**IT **was still early when Tamsin woke up the next morning. Since she came back she didn't sleep much at nights, just four o five hours every night...

But she never have been the type of girl who wake up at midday, so she was not worried about that.

She turned her body to watch Bo sleeping next to her, the brunette was breathing peacefully, with her lips a bit open forming a smile. She was looking so adorable in that position than the Valkyrie was afraid of waking her if she made a move.

Slowly and without sudden movements, the blonde moved Bo's arm that was located on her waist and got up from the bed. She went out of the room, taking a last look to the woman who was laying in the bed.

She reached the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. She was wearing black shorts and a white shirt that Bo had lent her.. The blonde could smell her perfume on her clothes and she loved the sensation.

Despite that, the Valkyrie was still having problems to belive all that had happened. She wasn't used to be a lucky girl.. so she tended to think that when things went good, was probably because she had overlooked something.

The blonde grabbed her toothbrush and started looking in the drawers until she found the toothpaste in one of them.  
Then, she saw movement through the mirror and Kenzi showed up in the reflection looking at her with an eyebrow arched. Tamsin hold her glare till the girl opened her mouth.

"Do you need anything Tam Tam?" She asked innocently.  
"No, I'm good.. I've already find what I was looking for." She answered lifting the toothpaste.

"Thanks God.. Finally someone who know where to look.." She said raising her hands in the air as turned around, leaving the blonde completely puzzled.

Kenzi headed to the kitchen while she was doing her dance of approval, moving her hips and arms when she noticed that Tamin had got out of the bathroom as well and she was looking at her with a crooked smile.

"Are you having an epileptic attack or something?" She scoffed. "Have you taken your pills?"

"No, it just my way to..- Never mind" She said ignoring the blonde laugh and leaving.

* * *

**WHEN** Bo got down to the kitchen, the two Valkyries and Kenzi were already up making breakfast, Leah had made pancakes and her roommate was delighted eating them.

Tamsin came closer to offer her a plate and she took it, taking her time to look how good the blonde looked on her clothes.

It was the first time in a while that the Succubus was happy, really happy.

Kenzi stopped eating for a moment to give to Tamsin her cup of coffee. And Bo could listen how her friend whispered to herself. "One point to Queen Kenzi."

Bo did not understand the meaning of the phrase until Tamsin took a sip of her coffee and then spit it into the sink.

"Salt? Really? You're a dead girl Kenz.." Tamsin shouted before grabbing a pillow and run to chase the girl around the house.

* * *

**AHA**


	3. Chapter 3- Headaches

**A headache was what i had when i was writing this one..  
Hope you like it. :'P  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3.-**

**HEADACHES**

**AN** hour later, one black luxury SUV was crossing swiftly the streets of the city, making its way to the police station.

"I have to say sister.. you've done it well in here" A jet haired woman said to the person in the driver seat. "When you told me about Bo, you skipped the part of the unaligned love machine.. quite impressive.." She teased with a wink on her face.

The blonde tried to ignore her sister, focusing on the road.. "If it looks like I give a damn about what you're saying, please tell me.. I don't wanna give off the wrong impression to you" She said using her special sarcastic voice.

"Don't be like that Tammy.. After all in the past few mouths.. and is this you returning the favor?" She said pretending to be offended. Leah knew his sister well enough to know that she did not like being in debt to anyone. "Come on, how is she like?" A mischievous smile spread all over her face.

"I am so not talking to you about this sis.." Tamsin blurted.

"OMG.. When did you become such a saint?" She joked.

"At the time that you were not there to play the role." The blonde answered back thus ending the conversation.

"Alright, I'll have to find another source." Leah was having a good time, seeing her sister losing her temper. And due to that, she earned a killer look from the blonde.

* * *

**TAMSIN** went down to the basement of the precinct, where it was the gym. It was late, so almost all the agents of the building were upstairs working in their cases.

But she knew that that was the place where she would find her partner. The first she was was the boxing ring with a couple of officers sparring on it, which brought to her memory a few unpleasant moments.

And then, in the back of the room, she recognized Dyson training with the punching bag. He was wearing a sport short and a sleeveless sports shirt.

"Working on your anger management?" She said when she reached him, tilting her head to one side with an amused smile. "Typical.."

"Tamsin..?" She managed to say once he looked at her. And all of the sudden he pulled her into a hug.

"Dude.. As much as I appreciate your effusive sign of unrequited affection, you're sweating and you don't smell so good" She said uncomfortable wrinkling her nose.

"You're back!" Dyson exclaimed, exciting to have her partner back.

"You're observant" The Valkyrie said raising her eyebrows, teasing him.

"Are you here to come back to work?" The wolf said grabbing a towel and walking towards the elevator.

"Well, I needed my gun and badge and as I was here, I thought that coming to say hello would not hurt" She shrugged. "I was heading to the shooting room, you coming?"

"Why not" He pressed the button of the lift.

The doors opened up, and Tamsin let out a sigh when she saw the figure of her sister who carried a couple of coffees.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you're running away from me, Tammy" The dark haired woman said staring at her sister.

"Tammy?" Dyson asked looking amused at the woman.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...Dyson, Leah – Leah, Dyson" She said, entering into the elevator.

"I'm her sister" "I'm her partner" They said at a time, and automatically they knew that they were gonna get along. Because they already had something in common, the face of exasperation with which they both were looking at the blonde Valkyrie.

"This is just perfect.." Tamsin just rolled her eyes, and pressed the button to go to the shooting room, while drinking her coffee.

* * *

**MEANWHILE** at the other end of town, in a house that looked uninhabited with boards on the windows and walls unpainted ..

"Do we have a new case yet?" A Succubus asked frustrated from the couch.

Her housemate narrowed her eyes with pain.

"Jeez.. lower your voice, BoBo" She took a bunch of aspirins.

"You know what they said: every head has its own headache" Bo said looking at her friend... Judging by her face, she must be having a really hard time.

"And mine is called JD on the rocks.." Kenzi said, lamenting. "And who was the douche bag that said that shit? " The girl checked her email in the computer pounding the keyboard, and then she did the same with her phone account.

"No cases, negative, nada.." She said before returning to her task of painting her nails with some striking color.. "What's with you anyway?" She didn't raised her look "A few days ago, there was nothing I could do to get you out of bed, and now you want to take cases again. That's quite a change of behavior Succubabe" The girl was totally aware of what..or more exactly who had provoked that particular reaction.

"What's your point?" Bo gave to her flatmate a glare.

"Nothing, I'm just pointing at the obvious here" She said excusing herself.

Bo was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what her friend had told to her when a buzz called her attention. She had a message on her phone:  
"_Are you gonna go out tonight? -T-"_

While she was reading it, a big smile appeared on her face; Kenzi who was watching her, shook her head. "Talking about bipolar behavior.." She blurted

The Succubus texted back:  
"_I'm going to go with Kenzi to The Dal. -Bo-"_

When the brunette raised her head, she caught Kenzi trying to contain a burst of laugh.  
"What are you laughing at?" Bo frowned. "Spit it out"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself.. It's just that you looked so cute, like a child with a new candy.." She winked an eye at her friend. "A completely adorable sex machine"

They heard another buzz, and Bo checked out her phone:  
"_I'll see you there. Already looking forward to it. -T-"_

The brunette blushed, and that was something that Kenzi didn't see everyday. So she was staring at her like if the Succubus was doing some kind of performance.

"Okay fine.. I admit it, Tamsin has a huge influence on me, and now that I know she is okay, I'm better.."

"And?" The russian encouraged her to continue.

"And I like her...a lot" Bo confessed in a low voice.

"Yeahh Take that!" Kenzi screamed, placing her phone in her ear. "Did you heard that, Hale? You owe me fifty bucks dude." She laughed at hearing the response of the other side of the line.

After a few minutes she hanged the phone, and spoke to Bo.  
"Come on lazy, grab your jacket.. we got a case" The girl headed to the front door.

"I thought that you just said that we haven't any case." The brunette was confused.

"I know what I said..but I just wanted to make you talk first." She admitted, going through the door. "Let's go kick someone's ass." She yelled.  
Bo grabbed the car keys, with a deep breath and then she followed her out of the house.

* * *

**THE** day went by without any problem, and at the end of the afternoon they all had agreed to meet at The Dal.

The blonde Valkyrie was the first who passed through the bar's door. It was a Friday and people people had just left work, so the place was already full at that time.

All the tables were already taken and so it was the pool table.. she let out a growl of frustration as she made her way to the bar...  
The blonde got herself a barstool and sat down in a corner, she raised her hand to catch the attention of the bartender. It didn't take much time till Trick saw her and came to where she was.

"I had heard you were back in town but I usually don't listen to rumors.." He greeted her with a nod.

"They're not rumors anymore.. I'm here in flesh and bone" She tilted her head to one side in that typical movement of her.

"I see, glad to have you back.. Things had been a little bizarre for some time." He explained in a worried voice. "But there will be time to discuss that, now it's time to celebrate.. So what can I get you?" He asked with a sincere smile.

Tamsin was a little shocked by the warm welcome, but she had decided to give to her mind a night off and not to overthink about things.

"A vodka-tonic would be nice." She said to the bartender who was already setting a chilled glass on the bar. "But easy on the tonic" She took out her wallet from her pocket to pay the drink.

But Trick rejected it with a gesture. "Save it. Your drinks are on the house tonight."

The Valkyrie gave him an odd look, asking him without the need to say a word.

"I admit we didn't start with the right foot at the beginning but since then, you have earned our trust, Tamsin. The less I can do is give to you a free pass to drink all you want." He responded smiling at her.

"You will regret having said that, old man." She told him while he put her drink in front of her.

"I will take the risk." And then he turned around to leave.

* * *

**THE** Valkyrie brought the glass to her lips to take a sip as she settled on her seat. She stayed there facing at the bar, trying to avoid being the target of some drunk guy's attention. Despite her efforts, she still had to scare away a couple of dudes until someone known crossed the door of the Dal.

The blonde didn't need to roll over to know who was at the entrance. A tingling toured over her whole body and that made the valkyrie got goose she could see how a great deal of costumers, both male and female turned around just to see the person who just came in.  
There were not much people who could cause a reaction like that..

And yet, if she wanted to be sure, the only thing she would have to do was look up to watch through the mirror that was located behind the exposed bottles.

And once she did so, she recognized a couple of women in the entrance of the bar. The short looked a little out of game..while the other, a brunette Succubus seemed to be looking for someone among the crowd. Tamsin observed how the brunette's look went from one angle to the other, until it stopped just in the spot where she was seated. The blonde thought she saw how Bo's eyes glowed with a bluish tint as she walked straight towards her direction.

Automatically her throat went dry, and her hands started to sweat a bit. She was so nervous than she could felt literally how her cheeks were changing color.  
"Crap.. I thought this shit had finished after finishing school.." She complained taking a handful of paper napkins.

_-Don't look nervous, don't look nervous... Come on! Grow a pair and face it... Yeah I can do it.. I got this...- _She whispered doing a little of self-talk.

She was totally convinced till an arm, Bo's arm was place over her shoulder and then the blonde lost it. All of the sudden she stood up apologizing. "Hi! Ahh I'm sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom" She left letting behind two puzzled faces.

_-Hi!, I gotta go to the bathroom... Really? I've been around for centuries and that is the best I can come up with.. I'm such a fraud- _She kept saying herself while she locked herself in the bathroom.

The Valkyrie washed her hands and her face with some water...She held her breath when someone opened the door of the bath again.

* * *

**A **black-haired girl came tottering into the bathroom.. When she noticed the way Tamsin was staring at her with her eyes wide opened, her lips curved in a dumb smile.

"W.. Wait..Waiting for someone elseee...?" The russian chick stammered.

The Valkyrie let out a deep sigh before started breathing again. "You really need to stop stalking me in the bathrooms, is weird even for you.."

Kenzi ignored the comment or maybe she just didn't listen it.. She headed to the sink trying really hard not to trip over her own feet. "I-I-I.. wanted to talk, DoubleB" She burst out laughing. "You get it? BB.. Bottle Blonde!" And she proceeded to laugh herself to tears.

The blonde far to felt offended, gave her a glare with her brow furrowed in a funny way. "How in hell can you be already drunk?" She said, helping her stay straight.

"I had that bad.. really bad headache, and I though a little booze could help me out" She was absolutely convinced about that. "Whoever said that no one should drink during working hours.. he, she or whatever had no idea what was talking about." She said in a too loud voice.

"Whatever you say Kenz.. why don't we go to find you a chair?" Tamsin said trying to get out the room.

"No no no.." The intoxicated girl, shook her head blocking the way. "First things first.." She lifted her index finger cutting her off.  
Bo really likes you DoubleB... BUT if you hurt her" She lowered her voice.. "I will dress you as a lettuce, and then feed you to the snails. It'll be a very slow death.." The girl took some air before continue.

And, and.. after that I'll upload it to youtube.. It'll be viral.." Kenzi promised.

"Understood" The Valkyrie said trying to remain serious. "And now let's go with the others, Snails-Lover.."

* * *

**BO **was getting impatient, shifting weight from one foot to another with a drink in her hand. She wanted to go to see what the hell was going on in that bathroom.. She raised her glass and drank in one gulp the rest of her drink.

She had noticed that her little friend was a bit boozy. No wonder why.. Kenzi practically had been drinking since she woke up in the morning.  
And the Succubus was afraid that she could say something inappropriate to the blonde. Bo knew what the girl was capable of with a couple of extra glasses in her system..

The woman was immersed in her ramblings when she reached to see how The Valkyrie went out through the door of the bathroom with her roommate behind her.. She witnessed how Kenzi stumbled and fell headfirst to the ground after a few steps..

Bo rectified in her mind... Her friend was absolutely drunk.

She used her charm to get a table and they all sat down.. a few minutes later Dyson and Leah joined them.

"Hi girls" The Wolf said "Are we on time to get a drink or she has already finished the alcohol of the entire bar?" Dyson pointed his finger at Kenzi who had nodded off over the table. "Ah Leah this is Bo, and the unconscious girl with drool on the face is Kenzi" The girl opened an eye when she listened her name and let out an unconscious growl..

"Yeah I know, we already met." Leah replied, not noticing Tamsin's warning gaze.. "We have spent the night at their place." This time, she felt the pain in her shin probably caused by Tamsin's shoe and she looked at her sister confused.

"Ohh.. Okay" He mumbled as he tried to find out what was going on between them..

The blonde Valkyrie and the Succubus shared an uncomfortable look as Dyson were staring at them. Kenzi murmured a incomprehensible couple of sentences that nobody seemed to understood to contribute in the conversation.

After the awkward moment, they were sharing stories and jokes for nearly an hour, occasionally interrupted by some snoring from Bo's roommate.

"So how long are you gonna be in the city?" Dyson asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that's a good question. How long Leah?" The Valkyrie repeated. Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I don't know, I like what I see" She stole a quick glance at Dyson.. "So i'll stay for a while, Besides I have to keep an eye on someone..."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, and Bo leaned to the blonde's ear trying to change her humor. "I also like what I'm seeing." The brunette whispered suggestive and the Valkyrie felt a chill running through her body.

"I think is time to put this sleeping beauty in bed" Bo said with a calm voice looking intently at Tamsin like if she hadn't said a word 10 seconds ago. The rest of them nodded with their heads.

* * *

**DYSON** offered to take Leah to her hotel and after saying goodbye they left.  
Bo woke up Kenzi and with Tamsin's help, they led her to the car in the parking lot.

The return trip would have been quiet for Tamsin if Bo hadn't been in the passenger seat of the Succubus was speaking to her or staring at her but the blonde couldn't collect her thoughts enough to say something. She just could see her lips moving and felt the brunette fingers stroking her arm once in a while.

Tamsin was a little missed, she had not drunk enough to be drunk. And yet she was in some kind of trance, like in ecstasy.. Each emotion she felt was more intense than usual, more than it should be..

Took her some time to realize the warm waves that the brunette was sending to her everytime she touched her.  
Bo was using her Succuthing on her but in that moment she didn't care.

When they reached the house, the blonde cut the engine and Kenzi got out of the car muttering a "goodnight" before disappeared behind the door.

Tamsin went out the vehicle too.. She had to put some distance between her and The Succubus. Because If she let Bo to touch her one more time, she would be lost..

They both walked towards the front door.  
"Tamsin are you okay?" The Succubus teased her. "Seems like you have something on your mind"

"No.. not even close" The Valkyrie said trying to dissimulate putting her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Okay then" Bo leaned to give her a kiss and when she was about to reach Tamsin's lips, she changed the final destination to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight"

She took a heavy sigh trying behave "Goodnight Bo" Tamsin was losing her self control with that little game.  
But even if she wanted to, she would not make the first move.. Her pride was too much important to her or at least that's what she thought.

As she walked away she heard the sound of the door closing.. She could picture in her mind the disappointment she was sure that Bo had on her face.

... After that thought, she sent her pride to hell and retraced her steps to knock at the door.  
When Bo appeared in front of her, she didn't give her time to say anything. Tamsin got into the house, crashing her lips against hers.. and closing the door behind them.

* * *

**I'm not gonna have much time to write for a while.. So the next chapter may be a little delayed ..**  
**I'll be back with the next one ASAIC**

**AHA**


	4. Chapter 4 - Reload And Shoot Back

**I've found some free time to write a new chapter. As usual, reviews and opinions are always appreciated.. Hope you have a good day, and a nice reading. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**RELOAD AND SHOOT BACK!**

**AN** unpleasant crunch resonated in an alley of the city when a piece of pipe hit the goon squarely on the head. He fell heavily to the ground unconscious.

Kenzi dropped the pipe as she cleaned her hands on her jeans satisfied for her work.

"New moves?" Bo got up, her eyes dancing back and forth between the strange lying on the floor and her friend.

"You could say that.. Since my limits have been expanded because of that creepy Fae dose I'm a new girl!" She crossed her arms trying to look tough. "You by the other hand.. are a little rusty my friend" A smile spread on her face.

"I know.. I may use some combat training considering the circumstances" The Succubus lamented as picked up her dagger.

"And I bet you know the perfect girl for the job.." Kenzi grinned mischievously. "By the way how is Captain Valkyrie doing?"

The two woman walked to the main street to reach the yellow camaro.. "We haven't spoken in a while" Bo said frustrated "Since that day at the Dal a few weeks ago."

Kenzi climbed to the car making an effort to remember that night, it was kinda fuzzy.. "Well at least you two had a proper farewell" She shrugged.

The brunette closed the driver door giving her an interrogation look.

"I was drunk, no deaf" She clarified "At first I though someone was pounding my skull with a hammer.. but then I remembered you're a walking viagra and... you know, everything made sense.."

Bo felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Seriously we have to do something about that, soundproof walls or something.. at least yours."

The Succubus started the engine and drove as fast as she could, trying to escape from the conversation.

* * *

**MEANWHILE** in the Dal, Trick was behind the bar cleaning the surface with a cloth methodically.

The bar was closed, so there was anyone but him.. He was enjoying the quiet and the silence when the front door opened to let in to her granddaughter and her friend.

Immediately noticed the ripped clothes and some scratches and bruises on the women.

"By all the Gods.. what happened to you?" He asked with a worried look.

"Another fake case that turns out a pain in the ass." Kenzi said dramatically. "I need a drink Trickster" She sank into a chair.

"What does she mean?" He asked increasingly confusing.

"We've been receiving fake calls about cases, we go to the address they give us and we got ambush.. over and over again" Bo explained slowly "It's the fifth this week.."

Trick handed over a bottle with a shot glass to Kenzi, just the way she liked it. "Here, help yourself.." The old man gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Did they tell you who had sent them?" He rolled to look at his granddaughter.

"We didn't actually talk.." Bo replied. "So we don't got much.. Just guys with big muscles and without any grey cells and someone making prank calls."

Kenzi gulped down her drink. "Sounds like a coward to me..If I had to guess I would say The Morrigan is behind this." She said with a wry face. "It has her sign all over."

They stood in silence pondering the idea. "It may be Kenz.. Think is time to pay that bitch a visit" Bo said heading to the door.

"Stop! You're not going alone.. That chick is a psycho maniac.." The russian scream from her seat.

"Wait for me here.. I have to make a stop before to go." The Succubus pointed at the bruises all over her body "I need to refuel.."

* * *

**ON** the other side of the town, in the police station Tamsin was sitting at her desk filling some paperwork. She tried really hard to put interest in what she was doing but do reports was not one of the things she was good at.

_There were a lot of other things to think of.. _She decided.  
_  
Okay, self correction.. most of my thought are directed to one single person right now but that is not the point.. __Ohh fuck! How the hell can I be thinking this? How have I got to be so corny?_

But she had not talked to the brunette for the last two weeks and it was beginning to affect her. Tamsin was playing hard to get, but so far she hadn't obtained any good result with the elusive Succubus.

Almost unconsciously she typed a name in her computer, and some files emerged into the screen. It was the information she had recollected about Bo a year ago, when she had been ordered to arrest the Succubus for the death of the dark fae who was in a coma.

A lot of things had changed since then, she knew that..  
She clicked on her background sheet. There was a picture of Bo in the file and a list alarmingly large of the cases she had been involved.

The blonde kept talking to herself.

_Looks like where this girl goes, trouble follows..  
__It is just perfect.. I couldn't feel attraction to someone normal and boring. I have to go after the complicated one._

_Yeah, sure because otherwise would be too easy.. _

She said to herself with sarcasm.

"TAMSIN!" The voice screaming her name pulled her out of her thoughts "You have a visit"

"Tell to whoever it is that I'm busy" She screamed back, spinning a pencil around her thumb.

"Detective... she hasn't liked that answer" The young officer said shyly.

The blonde rolled over to face the guy with an angry look already prepared but when she saw who was standing in front of her she almost fell off the chair.

Bo was there staring at her amused. "Did I interrupt you?" She took a look over the Valkyrie's shoulder to see what she was working on.

A thought crossed the mind of the Valkyrie.

_Damn it, the background sheet in the computer... _She closed the screen with a fast move but it wasn't fast enough. Bo had already seen it.

Bo watched her carefully, a victory grin on her lips. "Have you found what you were looking for?" She didn't even try to hide her satisfaction.

"Yeah, I was.. ahh" Tamsin mumbled trying to put herself together. "I was updating my files" She let out with a forced smile.. _and starting a new career as a professional stalker._

Then, the blonde noted the bruises on Bo's arms, and a nasty wound with some blood on a side of her forehead.  
"Whouu, No offense but you look like shit..What the hell has happened?" The Valkyrie asked analyzing the wound closely.

Bo started talking. "We were attacked in an alley.."

"Again?" The other cut her off.

The brunette settled her gaze on the blonde woman surprised. "How do you know that?"

Tamsin looked back at her. "You forget I'm a cop.. Dyson and I have been cleaning your disasters all week" She sat on her table. "We have put a couple of them into custody but they don't talk much.." She was bitting a pen lost in thoughts.

"Tell me about it" Suddenly her gaze was fixed on Tamsin's mouth, watching the pencil she had between her lips. She felt the hunger inside of her trying to take control.. "Is there some place more private where we can talk?" She said lowering her voice.

The blonde led her to one of the interrogation rooms and turned off the cameras, closing the door behind them.  
She arched an eyebrow and stared at her for several seconds.. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would help me with this" She said in a low voice pointing at her injury on her head.

"You know, a normal person would go to the hospital.." The Valkyrie looked to the ground avoiding her gaze.

"But you're not in the hospital" Bo explained coming closer to her.

Tamsin lifted her look to see the bluish brightness in The Succubus's eyes, she was devouring her with that look... And that made her feel nervous.  
"Fair enough." The blonde hesitated for a moment but leaned down at her. "But...I may want something in return"

Bo whispered in her ear. "And what would that be?" She perceived how a tremor ran through the Valkyrie's body and she smiled at the effect she seemed to have on her.

Letting out a sigh Tamsin shortened the distance between them and caught the Succubus's lips with her own, kissing her sensually. "Don't worry your pretty little head.. I'll let you know." She mumbled breathing hard, separating her lips for a second.

The brunette reacted instantly grabbing her head to kissed her again. She deepened the kiss playing with her tongue while she pushed the blonde against the table of the interrogation room.

Tamsin allowed her to take control.. it didn't take long until she felt how Bo was pulling some of her essence out of her.  
Her head was spinning... she was unable to focus enough to think about something in a coherent manner. It was a little painful but the Valkyrie was feeling so well that she didn't care.

She opened her eyes a little to see how Bo's injuries were healing until they disappeared, like if they never had been there..

Tamsin was starting to feel dizzy, so she forced herself to break the kiss. "Well, I think you are sufficiently served.. Give me a call when you recover." She showed a mischievous smile to Bo, and after that with a wave, she went out of the room closing the door behind her.

The Succubus sat on the table breathless trying to pull herself together. She touched her lips, while her eyes were remained fixed on the closed door with just one thought on her mind:_ God, that woman is going to kill me.._

* * *

**DYSON** just arrived to his desk when she saw Tamsin going out of the interrogation room... She was in such a hurry that she didn't even notice his presence.

His phone vibrated inside of his pocket, it was Kenzi. She spoke with him about the recent events and and they agreed to meet at her place with all the gang..

"Is Bo with you? I can't reach her on the phone" The russian girl asked.

Before he could answer the question Bo went out of the same interrogation room that Tamsin had left minutes ago.  
The wolf lifted and waved a hand to catch her attention.  
"Yeah, I think she has been busy.. we'll meet you there." And he hung up to reach the Succubus.

* * *

**THE** music player was on, and a country song sounded too loud in the apartment.. In the kitchen, a blue eyes girl was preparing a bowl of cereals with some milk while danced to the beat of the music.

She was so concentrated on her moves and the music was playing so loud that she didn't listen how the entrance door was opened. Someone got inside the house and sat stealthily on one of the stools ahead the kitchen countertop.

Kenzi was spinning with her eyes closed around the room, listening the music with the bowl on her hands.. until the moment she decided to look around.

In the next seconds, a noisy shout filled the room, the bowl that the girl had on her hand slipped through her fingers and crashed to the ground followed by endless and incomprehensible Russian phrases, insulting and cursing.

"What's wrong with you? " The girl said staring down.. milk, cereals and broken glass all over the place... "You scared me half to death..." She said with her killer face.

A couple of blue eyes looked back to her, clearly amused. "I'm curious.. what happens if you get scared half to death twice?" She asked, her voice laced with fun and irony.

"Very funny Valky-bitch. You should try to knock at the door some day.. I'm sure that you can do it if you try.." Kenzi grabbed a dishcloth to clean up the mess. "Where are Bo and Dyson?"

"They will be here in no time.. They left the police station right behind me" Tamsin turned off the music player with the remote.. "So, what's the plan?" The blonde asked seriously.

"We go in, give to that bitch a piece of our mind and we get the hell out of there.." She shrugged. "Nice and easy!" She said smiling.

"What about the guards? It's the dark far compound, not a hippie festival about peace and love.." Tamsin said crossing her arms.

"Relax, We got a big bad wolf, a really awesome Succubus a tough Valkyrie.. and ME of course.. an Unidentified Fae Object!" She was excited. "What could go wrong?"

"We better not think about that..." She whispered making sure the girl didn't heard her. "Oh.. if you wanna know, you're a Velaa of the Slavic mythology.." She said nonchalantly.

"The who of what?" Kenzi wrinkled her nose confused.

"You know, there is a new invention that is widely used these days. I think they call it the Internet... I'm sure you'll learn to use it, if you try." The Valkyrie said with a huge grin on her face, using similar words to the ones that Kenzi had used with her before.

"Hit.. and stunk" The girl lamented..  
Tamsin heard an engine noise and went to the window to take a look. "They have just arrived"

The Valkyrie chose a weapon and Kenzi grabbed a bag that was placed on the floor. "Let's go cereal killer, we've an appointment we can not miss"

* * *

**I know this chapter is somewhat shorter than the previous ones, but I'll try to update soon.**  
**:'D**

**AHA**


	5. Chapter 5- Under Pressure

**CHAPTER 5.-**

**UNDER PRESSURE**

**THE** building was placed at the suburbs of the town, so it took them almost an hour to get there..  
The Dark Fae compound was a large precinct surrounding by miles of undeveloped land, actually would be a nice place to live but for the fortified wall around the all complex.

They parked the vehicle in one side of the dirt road, far enough to avoid be seen before time..

"I don't wanna crash the party.. but how the hell are we going to get in?" Tamsin stared at the edifice carefully as she climbed down the car.

"Leave that part to me, blondie" Kenzi said carefree pulling out her bag from the trunk. "I got this" And saying this, she disappear among the trees noiselessly.

The blonde exchanged a confused look with Bo, and noted that she hadn't any idea of what she was up to neither.

"You two stay here" Dyson demanded. "I'm gonna check the perimeter to see what we're dealing with" He took his shirt away and transformed in front of the women's eyes.

They could see amazed how his muscles contracted in a few seconds to shape the figure of a wolf, that started running towards the facility.

The Valkyrie made sure her gun was loaded, and checked out the sharp edge of the dagger she had chosen which she hid inside her jacket. Then she sat on the hood of the SUV and waited..

Await wasn't really her strong suit.. She didn't like other people take control, it made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. But she had to recognize that she was in a good company, that is why she let it go for the moment..

That's what is was in the Valkyrie's mind while she was looking at the Succubus who was walking at her direction.

"A penny for your thoughts" She said with a bright smile placing her hands on the knees of the blonde.

Tamsin looked at her in the eyes raising her eyebrow. "That's all you would pay for them?" She pretended to be offended.

Bo was silent for a moment, pondering the question. "Well, if you consider the way you left me high and dry in that interrogation room, I think I would deserve a discount" She dropped the words.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh.. "You forget the part in which you came right to me to be your snack..leave you like that, with that face in astonishment was just my payback."

She slid the index finger over the Succubus's forehead, just in the spot where it had been that deep wound.. now there wasn't a sign of it, not even a scar, totally healed. "But having said that, if you ever need to refuel your Succu-tank, you can add me on your list." The blonde recognized timidly avoiding her gaze.

Bo's lips lifted in a sweet smile. "How can you manage to say something so mean followed by something nice so that the final outcome sounds so well?" Her voice cracking a little, totally marveled.

"The merit is all yours.. any other person would only have got to hear the 'mean' part." Her eyes were fixed on the ground, afraid to look up.

The brunette grabbed her chin and lifted her head, forcing visual contact.. "Thank you" She whispered emphasizing each word, as she was caressing her frosty cheek.

They were just two words, but they were probably the only ones Tamsin needed to hear, and Bo was aware of it. Since the Valkyrie had come back to town, Bo had known a side of her than she had not seen before, more insecure, sweet and honest.

She was still a badass who should learn when to keep her mouth shut sometimes, but there were moments like that one in which the blonde let her guard and opened up a little to the brunette, allowing her to see that special part of her that she usually tried hard to hide. And the more the Succubus knew about her, the more she liked her.

Tamsin was staring at Bo now, with sparks in her eyes. "But... If i'm going to be your dessert, I demand a decent date first" She smiled leaving the Succubus speechless.

She managed to nod and say. "Deal done"

And before either of them could say something else, a growl caught their attention.. They found a big grey wolf looking back at them, sitting on the ground.

"Come on Dyson.." The blonde was the first to react. "If I throw you a stick, will you leave?" She teased him.

The wolf let out a menacing sound sticking out his tongue, like if he was trying to provoke her. The look on the animal face was so unreal and hilarious than they almost burst into laughter.

"Have you seen Kenzi?" Bo kneeled next to him to ask him, feeling a little ridiculous..

"I'm right behind ya BoBo" The girl showed up scaring the hell out of the Succubus. "It's all set"

Kenzi let them know, really excited.

The Valkyrie, the Succubus and the wolf peered at her with interrogation eyes observing she didn't have with her the bag that she took from the SUV several minutes ago.

"Let's get this party started!" She just said and let out a shout of laughter. "I have always wanted to say that."

* * *

**BEHIND** a bush at some distance from the facility, the group were crouching, tracing a plan of attack.

"I have seen like two dozens of keepers guarding the perimeter " Dyson said, who had recovered his human shape in order to speak with the others. "So what now?"

"We walk through the front door." She shrugged like if it was the more evident way to proceed.

"The more you open your mouth, the more I'm convinced you have some serious brain damage girl.." Tamsin exclaimed, her eyes wide opened. "Can anyone try to put some sense into her?" Her voice laced with exasperation.

Bo tried to calm things down "Kenz you know I always got your back, but that's suicide...we're not that good." And because of that, the brunette received a teasing look from Tamsin as saying_ 'speak by yourself Suculette' _and she smiled.

"People of little faith.. " Kenzi sighed dramatically waving her hands in a sign of desperation.. "Just stop talking for a second, wait for it..." They all remained in silence expecting to whatever Kenzi had prepared. "And.. HERE WE GO!" She almost cried, covering her ears.

_**BOOOOOOOOMM!**_

The little girl had not even finish the sentence when a huge explosion broke the quiet of the afternoon. It was so noisy than their ears were beeping with a annoying buzz. A lot of smoke had been produced in the back of the fortified wall where the explosion had taken place.

All the guards ran to the zone where the device had been detonated, leaving their positions unattended.

"You see.. the coast is clear" The russian girl was enjoying the moment, looking the faces of her friends. All of them with their mouths opened in a funny way and their hands covering the ears.

"A damn BOMB!? Kenz, remind me to never piss you off." Her roommate asked to her, still hallucinated.

"Relax Bo, If I plan to blow something in the future, will be just your mind with one of my witty phrases." The girl responded with joy.

"Where did you learn how to do something like that anyways?" The wolf asked her curious.

"You can learn all kind of things in the streets if you know who to talk to." She said mysteriously, wrinkling his nose at the dust.

The blonde stood up and started walking towards the building that it was just a few meters away from their position.. She turned back before she reached her target.

"Come on! Get your asses over here, I'm pretty sure the guards are not going to stare at the fume the entire day" She said as she rolled her eyes impatiently.

* * *

**THE** Valkyrie didn't have to ask twice, they went through the fortified wall crossed the front door without biggest troubles, trying to go unnoticed.

Once they were inside Dyson grabbed the door knob and tore it off to avoid someone could follow their steps.

They were in a large circular room, unfurnished and without any kind of decoration. The walls and the ceiling were painted with a dark color quite depressing and there was no windows, which produced an unpleasant feeling of claustrophobia despite the breadth of the place. On both sides there were stairs leading upstairs.

"Look who urgently needs an interior designer" The Succubus said as she whistled softly. She descried a bunch of artifacts that looked like cameras scattered throughout the room, installed on the walls.

They were hard to see them because they were also black, but they were definitely there, recording every single move they were doing...

"Yes, this is like the entrance to the chamber of horrors" Kenzi agreed, nodding slowly. "I wonder where are the torture machines.." She was restless, trying not to bite her freshly painted nails.

Tamsin did her way to the stairs. "I've been here before, The Morrigan must be upstairs. She has a secure room there.. Maybe we should split up." The suggestion wasn't entirely welcome...

"No way.." The russian shook her head "I've watched enough terror movies to know what happens when the group begins to split.. Someone goes missing and dies in a macabre way... usually the cute little girl." She agitated her arms alarmingly. "Guess who plays that roll in our story.." She sighed leaving the question in the air.

"Moi! So we stick together and is not open to discussion." Kenzi finished his little improvised monologue.

"But.." The blonde tried to answer back but before one more word could get out of her mouth a familiar voice rang out clearly in the room. Seconds later, all the cameras turned at once to focus the group.

"Well, well, well.. look what we got here! I didn't expect you to come here for a visit.." Evony hissed through the speakers. "I could say it's a bold move but i prefer to be clear, it's a stupid one."

"Jeez, I wonder if that woman has been nice to someone on occasion. " Bo expressed thinking out loud.

"Sweetie" The voice said dragging the letters. "I'll try being nicer if you try to be smarter" She was definitely trying to provoke them.

Dyson remained in silence, just as Kenzi.. On the other hand Tamsin was getting angry, her teeth clenched harder with each sentence and her eyes narrowed.

"Enough with the welcome speech" She felt how her wrath was increasing. "We'll see if you sound so challenging when i'm right in front of you" The blonde threatened her..

She was feeling furious, but there was something more growing inside of her, something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
She was being protective.. but not only over Bo.. over all the others too. Those people had become her family and she wasn't gonna let anything happened to any of them.

"Tamsin darling.. If you wanna get where I am, You'll have to greet a few friends of mine first." It was heard a metallic sound, and a door swung open violently, smashing against the wall...a group of four Dark Fae giants appeared. "And boys, I don't need you to play fair." Evony suggestively said in a soft tone. After that, The Morrigan voice died out leaving only an echo of interferences.

"You see.. if we had parted, I would have to deal with four major knuckleheads by my own." Kenzi said taking position in front of one of the big guys.

The russian's eyes changed to a mesmerizing greenish tone while Bo's were glowing in blue. Dyson threw his head back growling as he showed his claws, inviting the giant to come for him.

Tamsin was scanning her opponent for any clear weakness with her icy blue eyes, a crooked smile painted on her lips.. But her face had not changed by the moment.

"Let's get this over with.. Shall we?" The Succubus's tone was smooth and careful.

The two groups stood there exchanging glances for several seconds, and then all of the sudden like if they had heard a shotgun start, started fighting.

* * *

**THE** fight started strong, Dyson rushed violently against his opponent hitting him in the stomach with one fist and in the jaw with the shoulder. The guy moved back, with confusion writing on his face..

Tamsin on the other hand waited till her goon made his first move, at that time she dodged his arm without much effort to positioning herself behind him.  
The Valkyrie threw a strong kick to the back of his knee which forced the giant to lean forward to recuperate his balance, letting out a growl.

She took advantage of the situation to hit him on the nape with her elbow. The blow left the giant lying out of action on the floor.

The blonde took a look around, in time to see how the little Kenzi was trying one of her moves.. She was sliding along the ground like a missile heading on its target to hit the guy on his parts when she was passing between his legs.  
Kenzi gave him a punch with all the strength she had, and get up as fast as she could to watch his reaction.

The socket head turned around slowly to face the girl without emitting any sound. Something like a smile appeared on his face, which did not exactly improve Kenzi's mood.

The girl peered at him looking for any sing of pain on his face.. there was nothing. "Shit.. What do you eat for breakfast buddy?" She asked with her eyes wide open.

The guy with the steel pack grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground. Tamsin was about to intervene when she saw Kenzi staring at the giant's eyes.

"I think you want to hit yourself for catching me like that." She managed to say trying to breath. "This is not way to treat a lady" Her eyes were hypnotic and here voice soft and calm.

"You're right" The big guy admitted.. "I apologize maam" He released Kenzi from his grip, and walked to one side of the room as in a trance. He started to hit his own head against the wall repeatedly till he fell senseless.

The blonde came closer to her while she was trying to catch her breath. "Gee, that's a hell of a trick girl" She said patting one of her shoulders.

She breathed heavily.."Yours are not bad either DoubleB" Kenzi gasped looking up, showing a smile.

The situation was almost under control, the wolf was finishing with his adversary, and Bo was touching the arm of the other, irradiating waves of charm.

Tamsin smiled to herself, thinking.. '_He didn't have a chance.'_

Bo left her large puppet sitting on the ground, looking at the dark ceiling with a smile of fascination on his face.

"Apparently he looks happy" Dyson jokes while he was cleaning his claws.. "It's more than the others may say" He pointed his finger at the fallen giants, amused.

"Everyone ok?" The brunette asked looking at her friends.  
They all nodded, and like if someone had waited a different answer, they heard a cry of frustration through the speakers.

"Come on! We don't want to make her wait any longer."Bo stated, leading the group upstairs.

* * *

**SEARCH** the place where The Morrigan was, wasn't difficult. They just have to look the only door closed, with an access code device.

It was the most fancy door in the building and there was not lock or knob in it, so in order to get in you have to know the code.

"Any ideas?"Dyson asked out loud, contemplating the peculiar door.

"Step back" The blonde said unholstering her gun from the belt, she raised her arm pointing at the electronic device and then she shot at it.

The apparatus threw sparks like a firecracker before that a positive sound was heard...and the door got opened.

"Welcome to the cave of the beast." The Valkyrie said before she went inside.

* * *

**WHEN **they all get into the room, they saw Evony sitting behind a writing desk, the woman didn't look nervous or fearful, but she was a little disturbed about the all situation, her face muscles were tensed attest to that.

"I can see the mermaid hasn't joined to your little expedition project." Her voice oozed with contempt. "How is The Ash doing these days, Detective? Do you miss your old partner?" She glanced at Dyson willfully.

The wolf stared back at her holding the look. "I cannot complain.. the new one is remarkable" He said thinking through his words.

"And what about you human..well, not that human after all." She corrected herself pointing at Kenzi. "Have you already chosen a side in our debacle? We could give you all the things you want if you join us." She proposed..

The russian girl replied with a determined smile on her face. "I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to tell you how I feel about that proposition" Her smile grew wider while she was talking.

"However I do have enough fists to take the truth out of you, you know... or other ways if i'm forced to do it." Tamsin stepped forward pulling her hair back in a bun, a few curls escaped the band..

Evony peered at her sighing."All that attitude will only bring you wrinkles sweetie, you should smile more often.. but alright, why do you want to talk about?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You have been sending goons to go after Bo and Kenzi.. I want you to stop doing it." The blonde demanded, positioning her hands on the arms of the chair, getting closer of Evony's face. "You need to STOP" She whispered menacingly, increasing the tone in the last word.

"Aww.. it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand" The Morrigan laughed on her face. Some strokes began to listen in the lower floor, Bo glanced at the cameras on the computer screen.

"Looks like we have company.. they are trying to break the door down." The brunette explained to the rest. The satisfaction expression on The Morrigan's face made her want to throw up.

"You two wait here with her.. Kenzi and I are gonna try to buy some time" Dyson said, running to the stairs, followed by Kenzi.

* * *

**BO** was getting impatient, so far they had nothing and they were running out of time. Evony wasn't being very cooperative..

"Mmm a Succubus and a Valkyrie.. quite interesting, isn't it?"

"I'm sick of this.." The brunette go to the chair and let her finger run across the arm of the woman sitting in it, radiating all the charm through her skin.

Evony immediately stared at the Succubus gawking, trying to touch her to get more contact.

"Now I want you to answer our questions, but not in a cryptical way.. I want straight answers. Do you understand me?" Bo tried to keep a soft voice.

When she nodded, The Succubus began his interrogation. Tamsin sat on the desk facing her supposed boss, the blonde wanted answers as much as Bo did.

There was a weird conversation, it wasn't usual to see the head of the Dark Fae answers questions submissively, like some kind of robot..  
"Why did you send your followers after me and Kenzi?"  
"I didn't.. I was following orders.."

"Do you know who gave the orders?"  
"Yes.."

"Who?"  
"..."

The Morrigan hesitated, she didn't want to respond. Bo placed both of her hands on the woman's face, raising the level of her charm to the fullest.  
"Who did give the orders to attack us?" She repeated.  
"..Your father"

Bo stopped for a second when she heard how Tamsin choked.  
"What do you know about my father?"  
"Not much, I thought he was a myth until he sent her here" She blinked and looked at the Valkyrie for a second.

"I don't remember what happened when I was with him.. Do you know why?"  
"He didn't want you to remember."

"Why not?"  
"I don't know, it's his plan... He didn't tell me" Evony said resentfully and shrugged.

Tamsin interrupted her when she watched the cameras. "Crap.. They are having troubles down there, I'm gonna go to help.. Hurry up!" And saying this she disappeared through the door.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Evony asked her, in a smooth tone, playing nice.

The brunette blinked several times surprised, she almost laughed at the picture of her, being so docile. "Yeah.. there's one more thing" She paused to collect herself. "A Succubus and a Valkyrie.. What did you mean with that?"

She knew that wasn't the motive by which they were there, but she needed to know, she needed to understand..

The Morrigan smiled, apparently glad to be helpful "A Succubus is a creature dominated by its instincts. Your specie is guided by the feelings and the hunger.. which make you a very passionate person... However the Valkyries are cold creatures guided by their values and rules.. They are objective and analytical..." Evony took a second to catch her breath.

"That's why is interesting.. you two are like the two opposite poles.. like fire and ice, coexisting in the same space. And somehow you have found the midpoint between both ends." She finished and stared at Bo trying to find out if she was going to be rewarded for good behavior.

the brunette was lost in thoughts.. so it took her a while to respond. "We haven't found anything like that, we don't even have a serious relation .." She started to say confused for the words of the woman.

"And then, why is he so scared of you?" She simply said..

Bo didn't know what to say, nothing was being as simple as she was hoping it to be.. everything was complex and difficult.  
She felt like if she was in a big spider web, where her troubles, goals, relations and desires were connected through lines she wasn't able to see. Her head was pounding hard, and it was time to get out of here.

She rolled over to deal with Evony one more time.

"Listen to me carefully, you're gonna forget we have had this conversation.. And I want you to go to see The Ash and confess what you have been doing in your spare time."

Bo was at the doorframe when she spoke again. "Ahh.. I almost forgot, If i were you, I would go to see a specialist...  
I don't know what's your problem with me.. but I bet it name is hard to pronounce.." She hissed walking out the room.

After a while Evony was starting to come back to herself, she got up and fixed her eyes at the door, thinking about the sentence she just heard.. _What the hell did just happen here?_

* * *

**OUT** of the house, a real battle was taking place.. Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin were there fighting, trying to resist against the guards.

A wolf was giving bites and scratches to everyone who dared to step on his way and Kenzi and Tamsin were surrounded by a group of guards. They were dodging the attacks and fighting back.

Tamsin looked at her and opened her mouth to scream something..but by the time she understood what The Valkyrie was screaming, it was too late.

The Morrigan was behind her, with a knife placed on her throat, Bo could feel the cold and sharp metal against her skin. All of the sudden, the fight stopped.. all the eyes were settled on the front door of the building where Evony and Bo were.

Nobody said a word, you could almost heard the air blowing over their heads..

And then something happened, the guards started to lean forwards and fall to the ground like flies..  
Bo looked around searching for the cause of what was going on.. and her gaze settled on Tamsin's.

The Valkyrie had her face full of shadows, her eye sockets were empty and dark.. She was turning around slowly staring at any guard who remained on foot.

About a minute later, only five people were still standing outside the house..

The blonde walked towards the porch confident and determined, not breaking visual contact with her target. She felt how the shades were growing on her face, taking control..

"Remove your hands off her" The Valkyrie said slowly, there was something convincing in her voice, something that almost pulled the words from her throat without her control over it.

After that, Tamsin started feeling dizzy, her eyes were only seeing what it was just in front of her, the rest was a blur.

Slowly her knees failed and she fell forward.. The blonde blinked but suddenly she was not able to open her eyes again.. A fog began to surround her and everything went black. Then she passed out, and lost consciousness..

* * *

**This chapter is a first draft, so I could make some changes in the future.**

**AHA**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sweet Dreams And Nightmares

**First of all, a huge thanks to the people following this story, and a special thanks to the ones who have sent PMs or reviews.. **  
**You guys are really awesome!**

**I do not entertain more with this :'D  
GOOD READING**

* * *

_Tamsin started feeling dizzy, her eyes were only seeing what it was just in front of her, the rest was a blur. _

_Slowly her knees failed and she fell forward.. The blonde blinked but suddenly she was not able to open her eyes again.. A fog began to surround her and everything went black. Then she passed out, and lost consciousness.._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6.-**

**SWEET DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES**

**I'M** lying on the ground in the yard of the Dark Fae compound, out of the house. I make an effort to open the eyes and take a look at the surroundings.

My vision is quite blurred, and is pretty difficult to know what i am looking at.. I try to focus and the figures begin to take shape.  
There are bodies lying on the ground around me, a lot of them.. I don't know if they're unconscious, or maybe something worse..

It's raining and my hair and clothes are starting to get wet.. I place one hand on the ground and with an impulse I get up, trying not to lose my balance and fall again.

My head hurts.. I lift a hand to touch the place where the pain is coming from, and I feel something warm and sticky on my fingers.. It's blood..

I try to move but I trip over my own feet, a growl let out of my mouth when I feel a cramp running from my left ankle to my knee.. It looks like I have twisted my foot at some point.. It's swollen and hurts like the damn hell but I see something in the corner of the eye that catches my attention.

The rainwater has formed a puddle on the grass and I can see a reflection on it.. At first I'm scared to see who is looking me back through the water, but then I stare more closely and I recognize that face. It's just mine.. I see that the shades are spreading towards my cheeks, and the empty eyes surrounded by big dark circles.

It has taken me a long time to get used to that face and then is when I realize how much I hate it and what it represents..

The thunderous sound of a lightning, echoes in my ears followed by a thunder that hits the ground fiercely. The silver lining seems to give me a moment of clarity, a lot of flashbacks come to my mind..And I realize that it's me the one who has done all this...

My feet make me to turn around to look to the porch of the building and suddenly my eyes are hopelessly fixed on hers.  
Bo..She is there, standing as brave as always.. and The Morrigan is right behind her, with a knife situated on her neck.  
'Let her go.' I want to scream but no sound comes out of my throat.

I desperately try to walk to reach them, but somehow my muscles don't respond and I cannot move..  
'Leave her alone, she has done nothing to you' I yell in my head.. I feel pressure in my lungs like if I'm drowning and I cannot breath.

'You cannot save her, Tamsin' Evony says with a malevolent smile, like if she could read my thoughts 'It's not up to you.. The sooner you accept it, the better.'

A second thunder hits the ground and I have to cover my eyes, this time has impacted right where Bo and The Morrigan were. When I look to the porch once again, there's no one there.. I look everywhere thunderstruck, trying to find Bo..but there isn't any sign of her..

A few seconds later, a sound makes its way out of my mouth and I scream terrified when I think that she is gone.. but another lightning extinguishes the agony of my voice. After that, everything goes black again.

* * *

**TAMSIN **woke up all at one sweating and shaking with a jerk. Her heart was beating so hard that she feared it would burst from her chest.. She could practically heard the veins pounding in her head..

The Valkyrie blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to the light of the place where she was.. She was in a bed, laying under the covers.

She realized soon enough she had been in that room before, it was Bo's.. She has been sleeping in the bed of the Succubus.. She smiled widely, reveling in that fact.

It's raining outside, the drops beat rhythmically on the window glass, covering it with a thin layer of water.

The blonde breathed deeply, trying to slow her heart rate and relax. She was intending to close her eyes to sleep a bit longer when her memories assaulted her, breaking her calm... so she looked around disturbed, looking for a familiar face.

Her sleepy blue eyes scanned the room thoroughly, until they were settled on something interesting.. There was a small red couch next to the bed, in one of the corners of the room... and her favorite Succubus was sitting in it, sleeping peacefully. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

The blonde sighed, more relaxed now. _'It has been a dream.. just a freaking nightmare_' she tried to convince herself.. The Valkyrie sat on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard, she knew that it had been just her imagination but deep down she also realized that the nightmare had been created from her own fears and doubts..And that worried her.

Since she had come back the nightmares were recurrent.

She found it harder than before to keep those insecurities under control.. every time she closed her eyes, they were there to hunt her down in her sleep..

A voice broke the silence. "I see Terminator is awake" Kenzi was leaning on the door frame looking at the blonde.  
"I had started to search a mental institution to get rid of your ass" A mocking smile appeared on her face.

The blonde lifted her hand to touch her head, Kenzi's tone was so disturbing in that moment..  
"You know, I have just understood the meaning of because is a fact that the light travels faster than sound.. That's why you seem to be a nice girl until the moment you speak and ruin the illusion.." She whispered as he rested her elbows on her knees, massaging her forehead with her fingertips.

The russian stuck her tongue, pretending to be offended.. "At least looks like all your social talents are intact.. plus or minus"

"Looks like it" The Valkyrie said staring at Bo who was still with the eyes closed.. "How is she?" Said shaking her head.

"Well considering that she had been in that chair since we got you here, her back cannot be so good.. but otherwise she's fine, just wanting to see you awake" The little girl let her know.

Tamsin nodded, but then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait! Since you brought me here? How long I have been out of combat?"

"Mmm.. almost a week" She answered and the young Valkyrie opened her mouth in shock.

Bo sighed and squirmed on the couch, stretching her legs starting to wake up. Kenzi sneaked out of the room to leave them alone before the blonde could say something else.

* * *

**AT **the moment Bo opened the eyes, she found Tamsin's look fixed on her. She couldn't avoid the smile that was drawn on her lips.

"Hey you.." She whispered in a sleepy voice. "How are you feeling?" She covered her mouth with a hand to hide a yawn.

"I feel great... I'm a tough Valkyrie, remember.. it's kind of hard kick me out of the game." The blonde said using a soft voice. "But I guess I have to thank you for the disappearance of the wounds" She said, checking that her ankle was as good as new, and her injuries were gone.

"It's nothing, you would have done the same for me.. But I'm sure you will find the right way to make it up to me." A mischievous smile all over her face.

"Bet on it" She smiled back. "Kenzi has told me that I've been off for a week.. considering that you have had something to do with my fast healing, why haven't I woken up before?

"We talked to your sister, she said that it was Valkyrie stuff.. You hadn't any physical damage but a mental shutdown. Apparently you took your Fae skills to the limit and your brain had to reboot." There was concern on her features.

"And what about my clothes? Have you had something to do with that too?" Tamsin looked under the covers to see that she was clothed but no with her clothes.. She was just wearing a tight blue tank top and sport shorts.

"Well there was blood all over them, so I imagined you would be more comfortable like this" The Succubus defended herself bitting her lower lip in the process.

Tamsin stared at her with the eyes wide open, smiling shyly.. "Okay.. but if there's a next time, I'll like to be awake" She said, measuring her words.

Bo shrugged and smiled broadly.. "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure you will." She was going to say something more but she was suddenly too busy staring at the blonde while she was getting up the bed.

The brunette observed how the red t-shirt fit her perfectly, showing the curves of her body and so did the shorts. Her eyes changed color with her mood, from golden-brown to electric blue and she felt the need of feed in her stomach growing bigger and bigger.

Tamsin turned around.. despite that Bo tried to look away the blonde caught her staring. "Looks like someone is starving.." She said with her eyebrow arched and a sly smile upon her lips. "I think you deserve a reward for taking care of me." She was delighted to see the effect she had on the Succubus.

"No, I'm fine.. I couldn't ask you that..You just wake up.. and I don't wanna.." The brunette tried to explain, but she was interrupted when Tamsin grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to her.

"You haven't asked for anything.. It's me the one who is offering." The Valkyrie said softly, lifting her chin before she caught Bo's lips between hers.

It was a soft and delicate kiss but it was enough to make them shudder.. Unlike their previous moments together, sudden kisses which were either brief or rushed, this one was thought out and full of meaning. It allowed them to enjoy every second as their lips moved setting a pace and their tongues danced within their mouths.

After a while the Valkyrie realized that she wasn't feeding from her, and despite that she was having fun, broke the kiss sharply.

In response, Bo gulped and licked her lips with a guilty smile, knowing exactly why Tamsin had stopped.

"Bo.. when was the last time you feed?" The said, unable to keep her gaze far from those seductive blue eyes. "You clearly need it." She noticed the color was more dark than before.

"I don't wanna hurt you" Bo ignored the question, she didn't know the answer.. She was doing her best to contain her impulses and tried to move away from Tamsin but she was holding her tight.. so it was useless.

You won't.. Despite that sometimes you bring out the worst in me and your follies.. I-Trust-You, Bo Dennis" Her tone was honest and confident. "Besides, I've already told you, in this kind of situations, you can put me on your list"

A bitter smile appeared on Bo's face. "You don't get it, do you?" The blonde crossed her arms in reply, waiting for her to continue.

The words were piling within the brunette's mouth, fighting to get out. She didn't know how Tamsin would react, or if this was a good moment..but there was no turning back.

"There's no list.." She admitted, staring at those light blue eyes. "At least not since you came back." She let out a deep breath, and with it the words that she had been keeping to herself for so long.

Tamsin frowned, thinking about the meaning of what she just heard and The Succubus paled.

But after a few seconds that looked like hours, her expression softened as a proud smirk took over her features. The blonde knew these words were the closest thing to a declaration that Bo had ever said to her. She would have liked to pinch her arm to make sure she wasn't imagining the all thing.

But one way or another, the blonde knew she would do everything to give Bo whatever she could need.  
After think about it, she managed to let some words slip out of her mouth.

"Then let me help you.. take all you need."

And the Succubus with a smile reflected on her eyes, placed a kiss in her lips.. She decided to get carried away and lead Tamsin to the bed.

* * *

**KENZI** was in the living room, sitting in an old and washed-out couch in front of the TV. She had a video game console controller on her hands and was looking at the television screen, completely focused.. She was tapping the keys without separating her gaze from the game.

Someone knocked at the door but she didn't get up. "It's open"

Leah turned the knob and pushed the door to enter in the apartment. The girl didn't even look back to see who was at the door. She raised a hand and greeted Kenzi, and in exchange she received a mutter-growl from her.

Leah shrugged, grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a seat in the couch, making herself comfortable.  
The dark haired woman took a long pull of the bottle gazing at the russian. "Do you even blink?"

Kenzi answered after a moment. "This is a zombie apocalypse... if you blink, you are dead..

And be the main course of an smelly undead is not in my plans for the afternoon..." her voice was robotic. "... So I'm gonna keep my eyes open until they start to bleed."

"That's commitment, I give it to you.. But you do know it's just a game right?" The older woman managed to say after a burst of laughter.

"Yeah well.. and 'House' was just a TV show, and that has not prevented that there be a great deal of arrogant and insufferable doctors in the real world.." She pressed a few buttons in order to crush using a brick the head of a zombie who was on her way. "Besides, we're in Fae-land.. Once I unknowingly ate soup of human foot."

"Really?" Leah's eyes were wide open, astonished.

She nodded with a grimace. "I don't know for sure what is worst.. the 'human foot' part, or the fact that I actually liked the soup till I found out what it was made of."

The Valkyrie laughed noisily. "I can understand your doubts"

They heard a noise upstairs, as if something has fallen to the ground and then a cloud of dust fell over their heads. Leah looked up to the ceiling, puzzled.  
"Tamsin must have fallen out of bed, I think you said in the text message she was awake.. " She said heading to the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that.." Kenzi warned when she noticed the woman's intentions.

"Why not?" She stopped in her tracks to look back at the girl.

"I assure you your sister is completely fine and within a few minutes, she is gonna be even better." The russian predicted before to get back to the game while Leah remained motionless and in silence, not knowing what to do at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey if you don't believe me, you just have to sit down and listen... I'm pretty sure that you won't need a diagram to find out what it's going on upstairs."

Kenzi had been living with Bo for three years. Enough time to know what happened when the powder began to fall from the ceiling. The answer was simple... Bo's bed was upstairs, just above the couch in which Kenzi was sitting in that moment.

And as the girl had predicted: moans and laughs began to reach their ears, accompanied by the constant sound of creaking springs.

The little russian paused the game, only to see Leah's face..  
She was standing with her right eyebrow arched. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she rubbed her forehead absentmindedly with one of her hands.

"Told you so.. no explanations needed. Those sounds are universal language." Kenzi said amused by her expression and resumed the game.

"Yeah, that sounds... interesting" The black haired woman said, regaining her ability to speak. "I guess she has company.. Do they always make so much noise?"

She snorted the affirmative. "You have no idea.."

At the outside it was pouring heavily, The trees were being buffeted by the wind and leaves began to fall down around them..  
It was such a unpleasant weather that the streets were deserted. A lightning lit up the night sky and suddenly the power went out.

"Oh shit! I was about to level up" Kenzi lamented, throwing the controller in the dark.

On the other hand the lack of light seemed to liven up the party upstairs because the concert of groans and cries, increased considerably.

Leah threw the empty beer bottle in the trash and went to the door, feeling uncomfortable. "I better get going... Looks like they are not going to end anytime soon and I need a drink, so..,Tell Tamsin that I came by."

She was closing the door when Kenzi stopped her. "Wait.. I'm coming with you" Apparently the girl did not have any interest in staying in the house either. "What are we going?"

"Any place with decent music and cold drinks" She answered when they were getting out of the building.

The girl smiled, picturing herself with a drink in her hand. "Sounds perfect to me"

* * *

**BOTH **of them were lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch their breaths, their minds trying to come back down to earth.. The light was gone so the room was illuminated by a bunch of candles on the bedside table...

"You okay?" Bo asked with a soft voice, curling up on the blonde side yanking the covers over them.

A wide grin spread across Tamsin's face as she hold the brunette with her left arm."I'm perfect.. What about you? Is your battery fully charged?"

"I could assure you it is.." She whispered, drawing patterns with her finger on The Valkyrie's stomach "Your chi is incredible... if I'm not careful, I could become an addict you know.."

"Well It doesn't surprise me, I'm irresistible.. is part of my captivating personality." The blonde looked at her in the eyes with a sly smile.  
For an answer, she received not one, but two gentle nudges in the ribs.

They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.. The silence was mixed with the sound of the raindrops against the window, creating a soft rhythm.. And from time to time, the light of lightning illuminated their intertwined naked bodies.

"Can I ask you something?" Tamsin waited for her nod to continue. "Were you serious about what you said before?" She asked keeping her eyes on her, trying to sound calm.

Bo frowned and sat, leaning her back on the headboard to look at the blonde. "Yeah of course I did... ¿Why do you ask?"

The blonde closed her eyes and tried to think. She didn't know why she had asked that.. Probably It had been just her insecurities coming out to play with her mind.. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be sure"

Bo could see the internal struggle that was taking place in the woman next to her. "Why is it so hard for you to believe it?" The Succubus narrowed her eyes looking for the problem, because apparently there was one, somewhere.

Tamsin looked away and got up of the bed, searching for her clothes in the dark.. "You're right, it's a nonsense.. Forget I ever ask." In less than ten seconds, she grabbed the clothes she had found and locked herself in the bathroom with a slam.

_What the hell is wrong with that woman? _The brunette put a pillow over her head letting out a yell of frustration.

* * *

**I apologize for leaving the chapter with this ending but if i kept writing it would be endless..****  
****GOOD SUMMER TO EVERYONE!**

**AHA**


	7. Chapter 7- Unconscious Thoughts

******So sorry, this chapter has taken me more time than I thought.. I'll try to update more often to compensate the waiting.  
********Hope you enjoy the reading. :'D********  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7.-**

**UNCONSCIOUS THOUGHTS**

**THE** bathroom was dark, inky black with no lights inside.. It wasn't a spacious room but it was big enough to fulfill its function.  
There was a blonde Valkyrie sitting on the floor with her back against the door. She had her elbows on her knees, her head between her hands and the hair was falling over her shoulders.

Tamsin let out a curse, getting up and groping the wall for a light switch; When she found it, she flicked it up but nothing happened... Apparently the power hadn't come back on yet, so she had to wait until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

Under normal circumstances that would make her be angry, but in that moment she was grateful for not having to look at herself in the mirror. She would have to see her usually icy blue eyes, staring back at her.. and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

The young Valkyrie remained in silence for a while hearing herself thinking.  
_Take a bath may help me to clear my mind and get a different perspective, or at least that's what Bo usually does when she needs a time out.. It can't be such a bad idea.._

So she took off her clothes and climbed into the tub gingerly, fully opening the tap and allowing the water to flow for one minute. The Valkyrie couldn't avoid a gasp in shock as her body slid beneath the surface of the frozen water.

She immersed her head a few seconds, feeling how her muscles were slowly numbing while the water was getting warmer.  
The blonde liked that feeling.. It allowed her to put some distance between her and reality so that she could think clearly. She mentally reviewed "the fight" she had had with Bo.

Tamsin stayed in that way until she finally pulled her head from the water to breath and curse once again.

_Damn it.. I'm the fucking queen of verbal incontinence.. And yet I can be mature enough to be completely honest with that Succubus.  
__If my leg was long enough I would kick my own butt with it.. I totally deserved it_

And her self-talk was interrupted when the blonde noticed that the doorknob was moving. Tamsin hold her breath trying to decide if she preferred to be alone or not.  
But no matter what she had decided, all of the sudden the doorknob returned to its original position.

* * *

**BO** was standing at the other side of the bathroom's door with her hand still suspended in the air, not knowing if she should knock, got inside or just leave Tamsin alone for a moment.

The Succubus had to admit that reading people wasn't her strong suit, or at least not when the person she was trying to read was a certain incomprehensible Valkyrie with a tendency to run away every time she was in a personal situation.

After being thinking for a while, none of the options convinced her completely, so she came up with another one.  
The brunette grab a piece of paper and wrote something on it, making sure she put it in a place where the blonde would find it when she got out of the bathroom.

Bo grabbed her clothes and got dressed quickly.

She was aware that what she she was up to was a long shot, but she needed to try a different approach. If she confronted the Valkyrie directly, Bo knew she would shut down. That was one of the few things the Succubus was sure about her.

She got in the car and dialed a number on her phone. It took a few tones but finally someone picked up at the other side of the line.

"Hi stranger! Have you guys finished your sex and love festival yet?" Her roomie said screaming.

"Try with after sex fight party.. but yes, I guess we have" She seemed somewhat crestfallen, but she doubted that Kenzi could notice it... the music was too loud wherever she was.

"Kinky..! That's what turns you on lately?" The girl laughed uncontrollably "I have to catch up with you about that kind of things.. Looks like you're losing the north"

"Yeah.. probably you're right" Bo shook her head trying to get rid of that thought "Where are you anyways? I can barely hear your voice"

"Dark fae bar in downtown.. Leah and I thought that you needed some privacy.. you know what I'm talking about" Kenzi explained moving away from the music. Bo could practically see the wink in her friend's face. "Why don't you come by?"

There were a few seconds of silence. ".. Okay, send me the address, I'll see you there" The Succubus said after thinking it through.. She was about to hang up when a yell came out the phone.

"WAIT, the noisy blonde is not coming?" Her voice sounded confused.

"No..she is not in the mood" The Succubus vaguely explained. "See you in 5 Kenz."

* * *

**KENZI** hanged up the phone, and put it back in her pocket. Leah who had been watching, approached to her.

"Who was that? Everything all right?" The black haired woman asked with concern.

"Yeah perfect.." The little russian sighed and looked at her. "Looks like even in paradise are troubles.. Bo is gonna join us for a while"

"What about Tamsin? Is she okay?"

"I think so. Bo didn't say much, just that they had a fight or something like that" Kenzi shrugged. "That's all I know"

Leah nodded, understanding the situation. "My sister is not an easy person to deal with.. In fact now more than ever, coming back from the death is not a bed of roses.."

"Meaning?" Kenzi said narrowing her eyes, paying attention.

"Well, Tamsin had been on edge since she came back.. I think that she has all those feelings and thoughts but she doesn't really know how to express them or how to deal with them." She said playing with the glass in her hands. "We don't have the best relation, but I know how much she hates losing control. It scares her more than anything.. So try to imagine how she's feeling now that she is trying to deal with something, with someone that is beyond her control." Leah stared at the girl with her blue eyes, so similar to her sister's. "It's not easy for her"

"Yeah, she must be feeling like a cocktail shaker.." She tried to explain the similarity when she saw the face with which Leah was looking at her "I mean, you put all the ingredients together in a glass and shake it until they're completely mixed.. It must sucks if someone do that with you head"

The woman raised her eyes to the ceiling in sign of extreme exasperation.  
"You are a special case Kenzi.. but I think you get the idea" Leah said trying to remain serious but she couldn't ignore the joke forming in her brain.

"Talking about special cases.. look who just walked in the place" Kenzi said with her eyes fixed on the entrance of the nightclub. "Did you call him?" She directed the question to the black haired Valkyrie.

"Indeed, I did" She said with a dumb smile on her face. Dyson saw them and began to make his way through the crowd.

Kenzi observed the situation with a mischievous smile "I'm sorry, but I have to ask.." She said showing her most innocent face. "Are you feeling like a cocktail shaker right now? Or it's a state just reserved to you sister" The russian laughed pointing at the wolf-man.

Leah's cheeks flushed as she looked down embarrassed, she wasn't capable of saying anything.

"Don't worry.. I'll take your little secret to the grave" The girl assured her in a whisper "But off the record, don't you dare to hurt him or you and i will have a little chat"

"Thank you.." Tamsin's sister managed to say, recognizing that this time she had been caught red handed.

"You can buy me a drink as compensation, don't you think?" She suggested "That way you would be focused on him and I would be focused in improving my vision, trying to see double maybe even triple with a bottle in my hand"

"Drink as much as you can girl" Leah said giving her 50 bucks.

"Yeah! And it's not even christmas yet" Kenzi said with the money in her hand and a smile of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

**A **yellow camaro parked in the parking lot, outside of the club.. Bo had never been in that place before but she had heard about it through a couple of clients.  
Apparently the nightclub was neutral ground, for light and dark faes, even for humans. Vex was the owner, he had inaugurated it a few months ago.

The streetlights were out and the car park was empty.. not a soul in sight. All the people were inside the club or waiting in the front door to go she walked quickly to reach the main street because she had the feeling that she was being watched.  
She heard a noise like footsteps behind her but when she turned around she saw nobody.

"Great, I was frustrated and tired and now i'm paranoid too" She whispered to herself. "Can't this day go any better?"

The nightclub was called Blue Moon, it was a renovated old warehouse.. From the street you couldn't see what was inside, the large windows were covered with dark curtains.

Bo went to the door where there were a bunch of people standing in line and a goon was standing guard at the entrance.  
The big guy saw her in the distance and after checking a list he was holding, he made signs for her to approach.

"Bo Dennis?" He asked when the Succubus was close enough.

"Yeah.. I think so" She nodded with caution, looking at him.

The people in the line where staring at her shamelessly with a mixture of fascination and annoyance.. It seemed that enter in the club wasn't easy for everyone.  
"You're in the list, the boss told me to let you in" He said with a husky voice casting a warning glance to the people who were whispering. The goon handed her a VIP pass. "You have a reserved table in the top floor" He opened the huge door for her and and pointed the way. "Hope you enjoy the night"

"Thank you, I'm sure I will" Bo said making her way in.

As soon as she crossed through the door rays of colored light received her, moving to the rhythm of electronic music. The walls of the building were painted in a color that seemed to shine when the light bulbs were pointing at them.

She could count three bars on the ground floor: one in front of her and the other two in the corners, and a large circular platform in the middle, with dancers upon it. The brunette woman walked down a red carpet that covered the black tiles of the hallway to reach the elevator.

When she arrived to the right floor Kenzi threw herself into her arms laughing.  
"Thanks God you're here!" She screamed with a bright smile

"Nice to see you too Kenz" The brunette said smiling back. "But why are you so happy to see me? Don't tell me that you're already drunk, please.." She begged analyzing her thoroughly. "I really need a quiet night"

"No, I'm fine" She began to spin on herself. "See? My sense of balance is intact for now." Kenzi winked an eye on her but suddenly she became serious. "But.. I started to think that I was gonna have to learn how to play violin for those two.." She directed her gaze to a table in the corner.

She followed her gaze to see Dyson and Leah talking animatedly very close to each other.  
To the amazement of Kenzi, a laugh came out from the throat of the Succubus. "Come on.. Don't be mean, I know you want Dyson to be happy as much as I do"

The russian dropped her shoulders, accepting defeat. "Yeah you're right.. I guess I have been team Dyson for too long.. It's gonna take me some time to get used to the new situation."

Bo smiled with understanding. "That's the past... The world is still spinning Kenz, and we have to keep moving at its pace." She said staring blankly at them.

"In fact, they make a good couple.. don't they?" She said, alternating her gaze between her friend and the couple.

A man came out of the shadows stealthily behind them. He waved his two hands and automatically the two women turned around unwittingly.

"Look who're come out clubbing! The lovely unaligned sex machine and the makeup queen in my club?" Vex exclaimed liberating them from his control. "Well cupcakes, to which I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Ey Vex! I've missed you.. and thanks for the VIP pass, this club is awesome buddy" Kenzi exclaimed giving him a nudge with approval.

"The best nightclub for the best people, you know how I am, peachy" He said, kissing the girl in her cheek. "And you Succubus now that you owe me one, What do you say we take some goose sex?"

"You really do have a death wish, don't you Vex?" Bo laughed, far from being offended.

"Well that's awfully judgmental, you barely know me!" He replied sarcastically before he insisting again. "Come now, just for giggles!"

"Dream on.. I'm out of the market" She explained, shrugging.

"Already? Well I cannot say that it surprises me" Vex recognized.. "But for what I see the dog isn't available and the good doc is out of the picture" He looked at Dyson, who was laughing in that moment. "So I can't help wondering who is the lucky guy this time" He left the question in the air subtly.

"Sorry Vex, my lips are sealed, I know it's hard but you'll have to live with the doubt" The brunette excused with a gentle voice.

"Don't worry little crumpet, I have my sources.. It's just a matter of time till I find out." He promised with a twinkle in his eyes.

He called the attention of the barman. "Make sure the ladies get everything they want and need, their drinks are on the house tonight" He turned around to look at them. "Now if you excuse me, I have a club to run."

And saying this he ran to the elevator to go towards one of the bars.  
Before Vex entered the elevator, Kenzi was already sitting in one of the stools, to order a drink.

* * *

**THE **house was in completely silence when the door of the bathroom was opened, Tamsin went to the bedroom covering her body with a white towerll.  
It didn't surprise her not to see Bo around, but she was a bit disappointed.

Her clothes were clean and folded on the bed, and that made her smile.  
She fixed her hair into a stylish bun, showing off her slender neck and got dressed. The blonde was about to head to her own apartment when something drew her attention.

There was a piece of paper nailed to the door with a dagger, she went closer to read it:

"_Your place, tomorrow night..  
__I won't take a no for an answer"_

_-B-_

'_That is subtle'_ She thought sarcastically, taking the note. But she liked that about Bo, she used to go right to the point about things.

The Succubus was not worried about the outcome, she was limited to faced any kind of situation with honesty and bravery, taking things positively as they come.

'_I love that about her' _ The thought exploded in her head like a bomb, leaving her out of combat.

_Damn.. I'm gonna need another shower when I get home.. but with ice cubes this time. __I need to calm down and pull myself together.. I cannot go dropping words like these without think.._

_Because otherwise I won't survive tomorrow night.._

* * *

**THE** next morning Bo and Kenzi were lying on the couch, both unable to reach their respective beds.

"The room is spinning or it's just me?" The girl asked with her hands holding her head.

"Tchisss" The Succubus whispered in disgust.

"Sorry, no loud sounds.. Got it" She apologized and almost fell to the floor.

"If I had to bet I would put my money on the second option.. but if it makes you feel better, I'm wondering the same thing" Bo tried to open her eyes, but soon realized that was not a good idea.

"We need to drink less.. Swamp freaks, headless guys, people eaters can not stop us, but if we keep going like this, eventually the hangover will do it" The russian sat with effort, trying to catch some pills that were on the table. "Want an aspirin?"

"Yes, please.. I really need to be sober for this afternoon." She took the pills and swallowed a couple of them at once.

"So.. now that we're in our first steep to reach the recovery, enlighten me with your wisdom" The girl joked "What's your plan to make it up with the Valkyblonde?"

"I'm going to her house tonight" Bo blurted

"And..?" Kenzi tried to motivate her to continue. "Are you going to bore her to death with a speech, use your charm, torture her? What?" She didn't know what else to say.. it was still early and she was running out of thoughts.

"I'm just gonna talk to her.. that's all" The brunette moved, trying to get comfortable on the couch,

"Do you expect me to believe that you are gonna go there just with your pretty face and without plan B?" Her roomie exclaimed shaking her head in disapproval.. She regretted it as soon as did the gesture.

"I never said that I didn't have a plan B.." The Succubus pulled something small from her pocket. It was a green bottle with a unreadable label.

"Why is that for? And what language is this?" She said taking the bottle from Bo's hands. "It's like a cross between hieroglyphics and a doctor's prescription..." She sounded confused.

"This sweetie.. is my plan B" Bo explained with a smile on her lips.

Kenzi tried to find a logical meaning to those words but ten minutes later, she was snoring with her mouth open and her mind far away from there.

* * *

******Any ideas for the title (the chapter name) of this one?**

**If you think there's something that needs to be changed, I'm open to suggestions.. So it's up to you.  
****AHA**  



	8. Chapter 8 - Phantoms Of The Past

**Chapter 8 is ready to read.. Thanks for the reviews and the tips (from now on will be "Russian", with capital letter xD")  
About the twitter account, I do have one but I barely use it..  
Ahh.. and some of you have asked for more interaction between Tamsin and the little Kenzi..  
I will try to write a bit more about them in the next chapters :'D  
Have a great day!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**PHANTOMS OF THE PAST**

**IT** was almost 6 pm and the sunbeams streamed through the window.. but the girl who was snoring placidly on the couch didn't seems to care.

It had been a long night and she really needed some time to recover.. Her clothes were still on, because when she had got home in the morning, she was too tired to put on her pajamas.

The entire night, or rather the entire morning she had been having weird dreams about bottles with strange inscriptions on them.. the all nightmare that her mind had created, was tremendously bizarre.. and in the current state she was in that moment, impossible to understand.

The girl had her mouth open with some drool on one of the sides, and from time to time, unintelligible sounds came out from it.

She was turning on the couch calmly when...

"KENZI!" A cry that did not come from her subconscious broke the quiet, waking her in the process..

"I'm up!" The Russian girl said automatically as bounced on the couch, landing head first into the ground. She turned around and stared at the ceiling, rubbing her forehead. "I'm up.." She repeated with a growl.. "And I also could use a big block of ice..."

"Come on, don't be so grumpy.." Bo's voice came from the kitchen.

"What? If I had wanted a rude awakening I would have put the unpleasant alarm clock.." Kenzi stretched her legs, complaining. "No offense, but if that's your charming way to wake up people in the morning, I can not understand why they don't run like hell to leave this place.."

The Succubus's roommate sat on the floor dozing and trying to keep her eyes open.. and then she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye... As fast as she could, looked at the window and thought she saw someone spying on them through the glass.

"What the hell?" Kenzi stood up and opened the window, but there was nobody there. Only a distance of 30 feet to the ground, nothing else.. 'No one could have climbed up here, right?' She thought puzzled.  
"Have we known recently someone with bones made of plasticine? A monkey person? Or maybe some creature with wharves instead of legs? " The Russian asked, thinking out loud.

"We've seen pretty weird things for those years, but I think I would remember something like that"

"Yeah.. Guess you're right" Kenzi blurted, bitting her lip. "Hey, is there any Faepedia or something like that? Or perhaps a copy of Dancing with the Fae around?"

"Not here.. I don't know if you notice, but we do not read so much.. But if it exists i'm sure Trick will have it" Bo replied distractedly.

"You're right mama bear, I will probably go to pay the old man a visit. I needed a excuse to go down there and play with his magical toys, anyways" She muttered, making sure the window was properly closed this time.

"Do whatever you want.. and now bring your lazy ass here! I got a peace offering" The Succubus said with a smile. "I made breakfast"

Kenzi shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad feeling and doing her best to focus in the conversation "You are kidding.. have you made breakfast? I must be still dreaming.." She mocked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"JA-JA-JA... I can cook you know." The brunette defended herself, feigning anger.

"If you think that cooking is when you put some water to boil, and then put spaghetti in the pot, then yes, sure.. you know how to cook" Kenzi laughed trying to picture her friend in that situation.

"Okay..if that's the case, I'll eat the waffles myself." Bo threatened, knowing that she had caught the attention of her friend with that simple word.

"WAIT! Wait.." Kenzi exclaimed, looking terrified how the Succubus was cutting the waffles with a fork. "When you say waffles, do you mean those kind of pancakes with square syrup's traps?"

Bo curved her lips in a smile, nodding.

Then Kenzi stepped forward and snatched the plate in the blink of an eye. She swallowed one quickly without even chew. "A little burnt.." She mumbled while she drank some milk.

"Excuse me, did you just say something?" Bo who thought to have heard something, gave her a killer look, accompanied by a slight nudge.

"They're absolutely delicious!" The girl corrected with a smile from ear to ear. "You're a master chef, my friend."

The brunette grabbed a few things and started to walk out the door. The Russian looked up from her plate with curiosity.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a mouthful of food. "I thought you have a hot date with a blonde, tall and erratic Valkyrie, who happens to be your new 'girlfriend'"

"There is where I'm going." She stood in the doorway puzzled.

"Dressed like that?" The girl arched a brow, pointing the clothes her friend was wearing.

"What's wrong about how i'm dressed?" The Succubus looked down, trying to find out what her roommate was talking about. "And since when have you become in a professional stylist?"

"Babe, that's something I was born with. It's in my DNA.. I can't help it." She shrugged, watching her closely. "Now go up to your closet and get changed.. You're a Succubus for the love of the Faes.. Wear something sexy.."

And having said this, Bo ran upstairs while Kenzi stayed in the kitchen, finishing her breakfast-lunch-afternoon snack.

A few minutes later, the girl nodded proudly, while she was looking at her friend. "That's something else" She said whistling in admiration. "Congrats BoBo, you're stunning! Now go get her, tiger!" The girl encouraged her.

Bo smiled and then turned around to get out of the house, with a purpose in her mind.

Kenzi was also smiling but however when the door was closed, the girl turned to look at the window with concern.. not knowing what to think nor what she had seen, or who..

* * *

**AT** that same time in a rented house, a blonde detective was sitting on a chair in her living room, reading some files which were stacked over the small dining table. She was too excited to sleep, so she had been up all night, trying to do something productive with her mind.

The blonde has been working with Dyson in a new case for the last couple of weeks, so Tamsin thought that she could advance with the paperwork and see if she could make some progress.

That's why the stubborn Valkyrie had been reading those reports for hours … but so far, they did not have any sense ..

She only was capable to see isolated cases of people, who began to behave strangely and commit crimes, without any warning.. The most of them didn't even have a background list, that's why it was strange.

"Suddenly normal people go crazy.. And I used to wonder why I like this job" Tamsin let out with a bitter smile.

They had nothing on common: they had different jobs, with a different social group, they all lived in distinct zones. There wasn't a single clue to follow..

The only significant thing was some kind of insect bite that some of the subjects had somewhere in their bodies.. and yet that was a dead end too.

The detective was frustrated, she was just working to keep her mind occupied to avoid thinking about other things, the things that really made her nervous.. And the fact that work as a distraction technique was not working as she expected, didn't make her very happy.

The answering machine broke the silence with a beep; after the sound, her sister's voice came out of the device:

"Hi Tams! How are you? I saw Bo last night.. and I know you two have a date today.. I just wanted to wish you luck."

The blonde thought to hear Dyson's voice, whispering something to her sister's ear.. followed by giggles.

The voice continued, holding back laughter "… … … Oh mmm.. almost forgot, please remember: Alcohol equals puke equals smelly mess equals disaster.. so DO NOT DRINK! Call me back when you get this."

The sound echoed in the room while Tamsin sighed.. "Alcohol equals smelly mess" she repeated in a tone of mockery. "Well I guess there's nothing wrong with sobriety in moderation.. just for one night" The blonde said to herself.

The Valkyrie stared at the bottle that was in the table with attention, vodka has been her travel partner for a long long time.. She turned around not to look at it and headed to the punching bag.

It was one of the few things she had in her apartment, apart from a bed and some old furniture.

The detective turned on the music device and wrapped her hands with a bandage... after that, she started moving around the punching bag, throwing punches and kicks.

* * *

**A** knocking sounded at the door, interrupting her series of strokes and the blonde glanced towards that direction. The detective took her time to unwrapped her hands and drink some water before to go to the entrance.

"You're early" Tamsin said with a crooked smile in her lips, once she saw who was knocking.

The Succubus stayed outside the apartment staring at the sweaty Valkyrie who was blocking out the door. "May I come in?" She said in a small voice.

The detective stepped aside without a word, closing the door behind her. When the blonde turned around and their eyes met, she noticed that Bo was still staring at her with a odd twinkle in her eyes.

"You know, if you keep staring at me in that way I'll have to start to charge you." She promised, raising an eyebrow as she was wondering why the woman in front of her was staring at her so shamelessly.

The brunette sighed as shrugged nonchalantly. "It would be worth every penny." She snapped, showing a bright smile.

Tamsin looked down to take a look. Well it's true, maybe the sport shorts and the tight sleeveless shirt she was wearing, didn't precisely invite to focus on the conversation.  
She smiled inwardly.. knowing that even unintentionally, she had attracted all the attention of the Succubus. "C'mon.. there's nothing you haven't seen before" She let out with a provocative voice.

"True.. But it doesn't mean that I get tired of it." Bo replied, turning her words agains the Valkyrie.

"Touché.." The blonde admitted, narrowing the eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower and get something decent to wear.." The woman said softly. "I don't want you to jump on me, like if i were some kind of Succubus's meal." Then she headed toward the bathroom.

"Tamsin" Bo called her.. "You sure about that?" The brunette asked, allowing her eyes to change from brown-chocolate to electric blue.

"Despite of what you think Succulette, not everyone finds you irresistible." The blonde turned around, taking off her t-shirt and entered in the bathroom, leaving the door open on purpose.

"_I love when they play hard to get_" The brunette whispered to herself, watching how Tamsin got rid of her clothes and climbed into the tub. She fought the urge to follow her and try to stay calm.  
"I know what you're doing" She said bitting her lower lip.

"What are you talking about?" Tamsin's voice came out the bathroom, laced with the sound of the water.

"You're not a chatty person.. and now you're trying to distract me because you don't wanna have this conversation... you don't wanna give me explanations and you're using 'your characteristic charm' to avoid it." She said, making her point.

A laughter sounded from the bathroom while Bo was walking through the apartment, looking around Tamsin's stuff. "So..I'm the Succubus, with charming powers now?" The Valkyrie said with irony.

"Apparently, you're a pretty damn fast learner." Bo explained with a smile, sitting on the bed.

The detective closed the water tap, and headed to the closet, with a bathrobe covering her body. "Well, like everybody else, I have my strengths."

"No kidding.. " The Succubus nodded, and went to the little room that appeared to be the kitchen to give to the blonde some intimacy to get dressed. Bo opened the fridge, but there weren't much options to choose.. a couple of beer's packs, a bottle of vodka and some eggs. "Do you want a beer?" She asked, taking one of the packs.

When she turned around, Tamsin appeared at the frame door with arms crossed, wearing black jeans, a beige T-shirt and a denim jacket. "Not for me, I have made a promise of sobriety to someone."  
When she saw the look with which Bo was staring at her, she decided to specify. "Don't look me like that.. is not forever, just for today"

"That has more sense.. But.." She said taking the bottle she has brought "I'm afraid you're gonna have to break that promise.."

"Whouhh girl, You would be the worst nightmare of Alcoholics Anonymous.." The blonde joked, raising her hands. "What's that?" She pointed at the little bottle. "Because I just have vodka to mix."

"I pulled a few strings to get it." The Succubus gave the bottle to the blonde who was looking at it with curiosity. "It's some kind of potion, a mixture for accelerated growth... I figured that you'd like to have one."

"How did you get it? It's pretty hard to find one of these in these days" The Valkyrie said in amazement, without looking away from the bottle.

"I have made some contacts over the years" Bo shrugged, indifferently. "So.. what do you say? Time to grow up? I want the irritant and old Tamsin back." A spectacular smile spread across her face as she said so.

"Yeah, so do I" The Valkyrie looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Do not get used to me saying this but I'm sorry about yesterday.. I just panicked and ran away" Her voice was soft and low. "Sounds like my style right?" She stared at Bo in the eyes with a wry smile.

"Well... To alcohol! The cause of -and solution- to all of life's problems" The blonde uncorked the bottle and swallowed the color amber liquid.

"You should have asked about the side effects before to do that." The brunette sighed as shrugged. "Why don't you sit down?"

"It's not necessary.. I already feel better" The detective arched an eyebrow "I think you're over reacting"

"Really?" The Succubus went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of beer. "Because Trick told me that it could causea deep sleep"

She heard a noise and when she came back to the other room, Tamsin was laying on the floor, sleeping. The Succubus managed to put the blonde in bed and lay down on the other side, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**IF you have some thoughts about the story, the characters, one-liners or whatever... you know what to do.**  
**I'm the one who write, but you guys are who keep me motivated.**  
**Till the next chapter!**

**AHA**


	9. Chapter 9 - Something real

**So so sorry, I've been out of town and without Internet.. so I haven't been able to update sooner. Hope you like this one, I tried to write some more about Tamsin and Kenzi as you requested.**

**Good reading**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 SOMETHING REAL**

**THE** blonde Valkyrie was lying in bed resting upon her elbow, looking closely at the woman who had at her side. She had awakened from her nap like an hour ago but barely had changed her position. She had no intention of doing anything that might disrupt Bo's placid sleep.

_'I felt somehow different, I felt good.._' And the blonde was completely sure the Succubus had been a key variable in that change. _'I'm sure the potion had something to do with it.. but without Bo I wouldn't be where I'm right now'_

Now that she had her feelings in order, she could think with clarity.

The detective raised her hand, roaming with her fingers the facial features of the sleepy woman next to her, trying to memorized them while she was lost in thoughts.

'_She is remarkable_' she thought '_I have always wondered how would it be to care about someone, have someone special in my life who really care about me_' The blonde let her mind traveled, remembering all the times she had been wandering about that thoughts when nobody was looking at her..

Since she could remember, she had always been told that if she cared about someone she would become weak... for a Valkyries feel something is nothing but a liability..

And that words had got under her skin, convincing her that her imagination would be the more closer she would get to have something real.

Tamsin touched Bo's lips gently, noticing how soft and delicate they were.. The desire to lean over and kiss them invaded her head but she fought to keep control.

She was enjoying that moment of calm and realization and didn't want to spoil it.

_'This woman defy all that I believe in, she breaks all my rules and my principles, she always manage to catch me off guard. From the very beginning she used to be a drawback for me, just a bump in the road.'_

She stared carefully how the brunette's eyes were moving behind her eyelids while she was sleeping, and the detective could not hide a smile.

'I should hate what she represents, what she is able to do with me and my body..' The smile spread all over her face. 'But I have actually started to like it, start to lo- -...'

The blonde shook her head confused, noticing the course of her thoughts. '_Enough with the cheesy chat, I have never been the "I love you" kind of girl and i'm not going to be that girl now.. I'll deal with this on my terms, and by my rules like I have always done._'

Tamsin tried to accept that all she had learned since she was a kid about relations was useless right now, all the advices she had accepted as true were wrong.

_'This.. whatever this is doesn't make me weak' _She concluyó confidently_. 'Yeah, it's challenging but it gives me something to fight for, something real..'_

_Now that I know it, now that I have it.. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep it.'_

The thoughts vanished from her head when the brunette's eyes fluttered, trying to stay open.

* * *

**HER** brown eyes opened slowly when she started feeling how someone was caressing her cheeks, her lips and her neck.

It was a pleasant sensation and it was even better when Bo recognized Tamsin's hands wandering over her body.

"Hi gorgeous" The Valkyrie mumbled quietly, kissing her neck when their eyes met..

The Succubus laughed in delight. "Hey.. How are you feeling?"

"I have never been better" She winked an eye on her "I can assure you that" She said with a suggestive voice.

"My favorite blonde Valkyrie.." Bo said stretching, trying hard not to fall sleep again.

Tamsin stopped the line of kisses and her cold blue eyes settled on Bo, then she leaned to whisper at her ear. "Yours?" She mumbled.

The brunette stared back and suddenly shortened the distance between them, crashing her lips against hers. "Yeah, mine.." Bo blurted out when broke the quick kiss "You got a problem with that?"

For an instant, The Succubus thought she saw surprise on the blonde's face but as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. "You will not hear me complain" The Valkyrie said with confident.. She wanted the Succubus more than ever before.

The brunette seemed totally awake when she heard those words. Automatically the detective started feeling electric shocks around her body, and suddenly her mind blurred. She looked down to see how Bo's hand were sending waves toward her.

"Naughty girl" The blonde blurted due to she hadn't lost the ability to speak yet "I'm gonna have to teach you how to keep your hands to yourself"

"I don't think you can.. but you can always try" But Bo decided not to give her a ran her tongue over the blonde's lips, then slipped it into her mouth which made Tamsin moan with pleasure.

The Succubus sent all the charm she could canalize, using her hands and mouth... She felt herself turn on, just hearing the hard breaths and the moans coming out from the woman on top of her.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, and they rolled to change positions. Bo leaned to reach the detective ear, biting it gently and then more harder. "I'm sorry.. but I cannot keep my hands off of you" She whispered at her ear using her sexy tone and got rid of her underwear before entering a long finger into Tamsin's core.  
The blonde couldn't stop the scream that came out of her mouth as her back raised from the bed.

The woman on top used her free hand to pin her against the mattress. Bo laughed at the reaction and kissed her hard as she got carried away.

Shaking and trembling with desire, Tamsin kissed her in return, and a soft whimper came out of her parted lips.  
As Bo's hands were wandering all over her, the blonde put her leg up over her, pressing their bodies together. At that point there was no coherent thought in Tamsin's mind, all she could think about was the woman who made her feel so good, and she didn't mean just the sex part.

Bo smiled when she decided what was gonna be her next move... She licked the collarbone of the blonde and then started her way down to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and bites.

But when she reached her final destination, she stopped all of the sudden to stared at Tamsin intently with a provocative crocked smile.

The detective was underneath her, unable to control her breaths and wanting for more. "What are you waiting for?" She managed to mumble between groans.

"I want you to tell me what you want" The brunette's eyes glowed in blue, expecting an answer.

Tamsin tried to move but Bo caught her wrists, putting them over her head. "So, What do you want Tams?" She teased her with a wink that didn't accept a negative for an answer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The Valkyrie said, trying to control her temper . "Shit, You are a Succubus... you know exactly what I want." She did her best to move and escape to her control, but it was completely useless. Bo was holding her tightly.

"Yeah you're right, I know" She explained and the blonde sighed in relief, thinking she was out the hook. "But... I need to hear it from your lips" The Succubus looked satisfied.  
Tamsin let out a groan as she pressed her head against the headboard.

"Think about it like a communication exercise." Bo's smile spread all over her face.

"I-want- you" The tough detective took a deep breath before continue "Inside of me.."

And she had barely ended the sentence when Bo pressed her thumb into her, forcing her legs apart. The blonde lifted her hips as she felt how the waves were spreading into her, contaminating every inch of her body.

"Good girl" The brunette whispered, setting a pace she could keep up with.

That drove Tamsin crazy, quickly to frenzied arousal.  
In a moment of clarity, the Valkyrie managed to move her hand down to Bo's thighs and started to caress the brunette's clit.

The movement took the brunette off guard, breaking her rhythm. Bo seemed surprised but without a doubt it was a pleasant surprise... when she was using her charm on someone, that person usually wasn't capable to reciprocate...

They were synchronized and started with hard strokes almost at the same time, which sent both of them to the edge pretty damn quickly.

When Tamsin was about to come, Bo took advantage to feed from her and the blonde used that moment to search for that special and soft spot inside of the Succubus. She pressed the place slowly and then with more intensity.

As she come due to that unexpected pressure, Bo arched her back. But she kept feeding off of the blonde at the same time, experimenting the best sensation she had ever felt.

Tamsin hold her breath as her inner muscles contracted around Bo's fingers and then with a loud scream, followed by moans, she found the release she had been looking for.

As she was in the middle of the orgasm, Bo gave some of her chi which caused her to feel like she was flying. It was like receiving a shot of adrenaline all of the sudden.. She felt exhausted but also aroused and full of energy.

The Succubus moaned when Tamsin slipped her fingers out of her and then she collapsed over her. The detective stretched her legs out beneath her and Bo moved to the side to hold her from behind.

They lay together for several minutes while their hearts were pounding in a syncopated rhythm.. They stayed in that position, until their heartrate slowed to a acceptable rate.

"That was.." Tamsin started to say, turning her head to stared at the Succubus.

But Bo closed the distance between their lips and kissed her, interrupting the phrase. "Don't say anything.. even if you tried, you would not be able to describe something that it's just perfect."

* * *

**THE **sport car was moving fast through the streets of the neighborhood, defying the limit of velocity stablished in the city..

"Would you mind to slow down?" Bruce's voice sounded from the passenger seat.

"You kidding? My grandma with her cane would go more faster than us" Kenzi replied, really enjoying with the preoccupied face of her trip partner.

The girl turned on the radio to syntonize the channel that she usually heard and started singing the song which it was sounding.

"How are you doing with your new status with the Faes?" The giant asked, showing interest and trying not to look at the road... Otherwise he would feel the urgent need to jump out of the vehicle.

"I haven't picked a side yet.. and I think I won't." The blue eyes woman explained. "I mean, I have nothing against the Faes"

But it didn't take her long to rectify when she saw the face with which the big giant was staring at her. "Okay, guilty of the charges.."  
She rolled her eyes dramatically, causing Bruce to sigh. "I do have something against them, actually I got a lot of thing against their rules, or the lack of them.. But I've been human, I feel like a human" Kenzi turned to Bruce and smile, looking away from the road, dangerously. "Sue me if you want but I don't wanna be a part of all that." She admitted, gesturing with her hands.

Bruce leaned towards to grab the steering wheel that Kenzi had dropped without any kind of concern. "Next time.. I'll drive" He promised and the girl shrugged, downplaying the situation.

"We have reached our destination" The Russian said imitating the automatic woman's voice of the GPS. "Thanks for the ride Brucie" The girl kissed him on his cheek and got out of the car, taking her purse and a box with her.

Bruce waved a hand saying goodbye and he managed to get into the driver seat, too small for someone with his height. Kenzi waited till the car was out of her camp of vision before heading to the building in front of her.

* * *

**TAMSIN** had just climbed out of the shower and she was getting dressed when somebody knocked at the door of her apartment.

"Haven't you had enough?" The blonde exclaimed, walking to the door with her shirt in her hand.

She opened the door and she was surprised to see Kenzi standing in the hall instead of Bo.  
"I'm sure she'll come back looking for more." The girl joked with a funny wink, looking at her. "But I'm fine, thank you.."

The detective blurted a curse before saying something impossible to understand and then she mumbled a salute.  
"Hey.. I wasn't expecting you to stop by." She said putting the shirt on. "What do I have to do to get rid of you? You're like an annoying fly on heels." Tamsin growled as she took a look to the appearance of the woman outside her door.

The girl arched an eyebrow while she was staring at her. "Are you trying to be a bitch or its a born defect now that you're in the adult world again." She teased her. "Are you gonna let me in or not?" She exclaimed, watching that the blonde was blocking the door.

"That depends.. Do you put yourself in that category or do you live in Narnia as usual?" The blonde answered with a serious face.

The little Russian laughed "You really need to improve your face of sarcasm or I'll have to give you a banner with the word on it." She pushed the detective to one side to go into the apartment.

"You know, you got yourself a new nickname.. instead of double B, you're triple now" She said as she looked the lack of decoration in the flat.

"Let me guess.." The Valkyrie said closing the door behind her "Bitch Bottle Blonde?" She said, this time with exaggerated sarcasm in her voice.

"Glad to hear that you haven't lost your personal touch.. I thought you might go back to who you were when we met." She confessed with relief.. It sounded a buzz and Kenzi grabbed the phone from her pocket to check the messages. There was one from Bo:

_'Kenz, I need you to buy some time.. do your magic, girl!. - BoBo'_

After she read the message, she put the plan B into action. "I got you a present" The Russian said, giving her the box she was carrying.  
The Valkyrie opened it slowly, thinking about what it could be. "Muffins?" She said a little confused when she took a look inside.

"Yeah.. I made them myself" Kenzi admitted while she winked an eye.

"Oh.." Tamsin grabbed one of them and then put the box on the counter. "Is that suppose to be motivating? I'm not sure if I should eat anything coming from you.. " The woman said, when the coffee with salt incident came to her mind. "No offense"

"No taken" Kenzi bursted into laughs. "But okay, I'll eat one of them first if that makes you happy" And saying that, she took one of the muffins and gave a bite. "See? They're not poisoned"

The detective took hers to her mouth and tasted it. "Mmm.. They're not as bad as I thought" She confessed.

"I know!" She exclaimed proud. "And now that I have given something to you, can I have something to drink? I wanna get drunk and I plan to do it with or without you"

"Considering that you're the one who has sneaked into my apartment without invitation.. I should be the one saying that." Tamsin grabbed a bottle of vodka from the kitchen cabinet and a couple of cups. "I'm curious, Is there a time in the day in which you don't drink?"

The Russian closed her eyes, pretending to think. "Does it count when I'm sleeping?" She didn't need an answer, judging by Tamsin's face. "Come on.. we are celebrating, you're a big girl again and you're not the idiot you used to be.

"For your health, little monster, I'll take that as a compliment" The Valkyrie threatened, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

**A** couple of hours later, the bottle was almost empty and they had already eaten all the muffins. Kenzi and Tamsin were laying in the couch, drinking the alcohol directly from the bottle.

They both had a dumb smile on their faces and they were laughing from each other's faces, without knowing exactly why.

The Valkyrie looked at her watch. "Bo should be here by now.. Where the hell is she?" She asked, suddenly concerned about where the brunette would be.

"I'm sure she's fine.. She said she had something to do." Kenzi tried to calm her, but she was being too enigmatic.

The detective studied her facial features to find out if she was lying. "You know something!" She yelled as she was pointing at the girl with a accusing finger. A mischievous smile was formed in Kenzi's lips which confirmed that she knew something about it.

"Tell me!" The blonde demanded, trying to remain serious but for much she tried not to laugh she continued doing it without control. "Laugh to death could seems like a funny way to go.. but I assure you, it's not.. " She threatened with a strange smile in her face, using her tough voice. "So, start talking!"

"I cannot say it.. It's a secret.." The Russian rolled her eyes again, causing her to feel dizzy but she couldn't hide the fool smile either. "Besides, I don't want to face Bo's anger.. I'm more afraid from her than from you.. Mostly when she put her creepy Succubus God voice"

The Valkyrie growled in frustration, wondering if she would have to use her power against the little woman but she decided not to. Bo would be piss off and despite everything, she liked Kenzi "Okay if you can't talk to me about that... answer me this."  
'_Fuck, the Fae power of this girl should be to make people want to jump through their windows with a blink of an eye' _A smile spread in her lips when the thought crossed her mind.

In the meantime the Russian nodded, accepting the suggestion and Tamsin continued. "We're acting like crazy people" Tamsin managed to say, trying to control her breath. "And I am pretty damn sure you know why.. What was in the muffins?" The detective moved in her seat and she ended up with her ass on the floor, which caused another laugh attack to the two women. The situation was getting out of control.

Kenzi pretended to be serious as she said this. "I may have added an extra substance to the recipe.. " She was trying to avoid the question because she wasn't sure of Tamsin's reaction if she answered.

"And that substance is ...?" The blonde said, resting upon her elbow on the floor, trying feel comfortable.

"Psilocybe cubensis... I borrowed it from Trick's hiding place." She said it quickly, secretly hoping that the blonde didn't understand a word.

"The magic mushroom?" The blonde asked, but she already knew the answer. Now the situation made sense. She narrowed her eyes trying to show her angry face, but the effects of the plant didn't allow it. "I though you said that you wanted to get drunk, no drugged!"

Kenzi used her ace in the hole, the puppy face. "Don't blame me.. I just had to be with you for a couple of hours and then take you to the ..." She bit her tongue and swallowed hard.. She had said more than she should. "Merde" She whispered to herself.

Tamsin try to hide a grin due to the ridiculous expression on the Russian's face but she needed to know, so she kept with the interrogation. "Take me where?" She asked as she stood up, forcing the girl to look at her in the eyes.

The younger woman shook her head quickly like a child who refusing to do something.  
The Valkyrie grabbed the bottle from the table "I'm a cop you know, I could arrest you if you are hiding information that i need" She said as she drank the last drops of vodka.

Kenzi used the moment of distraction to jump of the couch and ran to the door, picking the key car before continuing her escape.

The Russian was also affected by the muffins... And despite she thought that she was running more faster than ever, Tamsin could see how the girl was advancing tripping over her own feet and stumbling from one place to another.

The scene provoked her another laugh attack, and she leaned forward holding the stomach with her hands, trying to catch her breath.

Once the blonde calmed down, her ribs hurt due to the contractions of the muscles. A few seconds later, she reacted and followed Kenzi, who was already going down the stairs.  
_'Why does she always have to run?'_ The detective wondered in her mind..

"Kenzi! Get you little ass back here" Tamsin screamed to the younger woman. "You're already a social danger when you're sober.. The police will have to invent a new category of danger to use it when you're drunk or under the influence of drugs!" She ran to the stairs, in time to see Kenzi looking at every direction, not knowing which way she had to take.

The detective took a second to enjoy the show and then went down to help her. She put Kenzi's arm over her own shoulder. to support her "Come here runner! You seemed as confused as a hungry baby in a topless bar" She said when the joke came to her head.

And they both stopped, unable to walk at the same time they were laughing..

* * *

**This a is a first draft, I haven't had much time to write.. so I will try to correct the misspellings when I can. And again I apologize for the waiting.**

**Enjoy the holidays!**

**AHA**


	10. Chapter 10 - An Unexpected Surprise

**I know you hate the gaps between chapters.. So I decided to give to you guys another one to compensate. But don't get used to it.. :'D  
****This one is a little shorter than the previous one but it'll have to do by now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE**

**THE** luxury black SUV turned off the engine in the parking lot, in front of The Dal Riata. The blonde in the driver seat was contemplating the building through the front glass, trying to find out why the Russian girl wanted to take her there.

The place looked quiet as usual, nothing out of the ordinary but even so, the woman was intrigued about something.

"Kenzi!" She turned her head to the passenger seat, there was the girl dozing with her head supported in the backrest. She didn't hear anything, she didn't even move a muscle.

"Wake up" Tamsin said, raising her voice a few tones as she pushed her gently.. But still, nothing happened.

"You're a really pain in the ass" And without a second thought, the older woman pressed the steering wheel and honked for several seconds. "Wake the fuck up!" She screamed.

And automatically the little girl snapped out of her nap, opening her eyes, her mascara ran down her cheeks like black waterfalls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenzi blurted drunkenly, the effects of the alcohol and the mushrooms still were present in her body. "You really need to do yoga, punching someone or some bullshit like that to get rid of that anxiety.. otherwise you will get wrinkles due to the frustration" She recommended, making herself comfortable in the seat and closing her eyes, ready to back to sleep again.

"Little monster.." Her voice sounded threatening, and when Kenzi glanced at her and she saw her eyes narrow even more than before, she decided to put attention. "I'm serious, you are the one who guided me here.. Tell me what is going on" She said, emphasizing each word, never breaking the visual contact.

"It's a surprise.." The girl trailed off, feeling intimidated by the Valkyrie. And the blonde went white.

"I don't like surprises, actually I hate surprises" Tamsin mumbled, trying to turn on the engine to get out of there. But Kenzi acted more faster, grabbing the keys of the contact.

"Bullshit! TamTams you're gonna go in there.. I'll drag you there by force if i have to." The Russian warned, more awake now.

The blonde changed her face, showing a wink as she tilting her head. "Okay, tough girl.. lead the way"

The girl combed her hair, using her hands. "How do I look?" Kenzi asked with her look lost in the distance.

"Fantastic, Don't worry you don't need more makeup" The Valkyrie replied, looking the other woman's eyes. The black mascara was still on her cheeks.

"You sure?" The Russian girl insisted due to the blonde's statement hadn't been too convincing.

"I told you.. you look fine!" Tamsin lied deliberately "You have to give me a make up class, maybe two" The older woman said, faking a smile.

'I really could use that appearance when I get to go undercover, pretending to be a looser looking for drugs' The detective did her best to keep her mouth shut and don't let the comment get out.

"Okay, let's go then. we're already late" The girl climbed out the vehicle clumsily, followed by the blonde who was smiling naughtily. "By the way why do you look so fine when I'm feeling that bad?" She asked plaintively.

"I'm a Valkyrie, remember?" She explained, shrugging. "My specie has a huge list of advantages"

"And the bad temper is one of them or it's just a born defect?" The Russian teased her, trying to provoke her..

The detective accepted the challenge without a thought. "So a joke crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." The blonde returned the joke with a wink.

Kenzi's jaw dropped at the comment. "You're lucky I'm not in conditions to argue... otherwise this would not end like this, triple B" She assured her with confident as they walked to the bar.

* * *

**LOOKS** can be deceiving.. And as much as The Dal looked quiet from the outside, in the inside there were a crowd, running from one place to another trying to put everything in its place.

A voice stood out among the crowds., it was Bo's.. She was talking to everyone, giving orders about what to do.

"Yo Dyson! We need more ice, why don't you go get some?" "Leah, go to the window and let me know when they arrive" The Succubus turned to a woman who was sitting in the bar without doing anything. "Hey you!" The brunette tried to call her attention, but the red haired didn't seems to hear her.

She tried again, gently touching her shoulder this time. The woman turned her head around to face whoever was touching her and Bo found herself lost into a couple of greenish eyes.

The woman moved the stool to stare at her with interest. "What can I do for you, pretty face?" She said this with a cocky smile fixed on her as her eyes traveled over her body. Her lips were dedicated, perfectly delineated..

The brunette cleared her throat, not used to be the one standing with the jaw dropped and not knowing what to say next. She shook her head trying to find a coherent thought somewhere in her brain but suddenly her mind was all blur.

"Sorry to disturb you, I confused you with someone else" She whispered, a little uncomfortable for the situation.. She didn't usually feel like the prey, and she didn't like the feeling. Bo always used to be the one who was hunting down her next victim.

"I don't think we meet before." She said as finally words returned to her. The Succubus held out her hand and the red haired woman took it gently. Her skin was warm and soft, pretty pleasant to the touch.

Bo needed to make her talk, otherwise she would just be able to stare at her without a word, and that would be awkward.

"I know who you are.. I've heard about you" Her voice was honeyed and quiet, almost hypnotizing... "You're the unaligned.. Can I have my hand back now?" She said, leaving her parted lips and showing a brilliant smile.

Then Bo realized that she was still holding her hand but she was just half listening. She was only focused on the perfects other's lips.

Leah's yell who was watching through one of the windows took her out of the trance. "They're here.. We got twenty seconds" She screamed, running to her spot. "Bo? Everyone ready?" She exclaimed looking for her in the crowd.

Bo finally reacted and dropped the stranger's hand.. She went to the door and turned off the lights, the darkness took over of The Dal Riata.

When the brunette raised her eyes to look for the disconcerting woman in the dark, she was already looking at the bar again, taking a sip of her cold drink.

_'Who the hell is she?' _Was the only phrase, floating in Bo's head.

* * *

**WHEN** Tamsin got to the door of the bar, she was ready to turn around and go home at any moment. The only thing on her way was that little and annoying Russian, with her high heels and her jeans full of zips.

The little pain in the ass opened her mouth to talk "Go on!" She said as she gave the detective an encouraging look.

The blonde grabbed the doorknob and opened the door enough to take a look inside. She didn't hear a sound or saw any movement and the all place was plunged into darkness.

"Let's get the hell out of here Kenz!" She said with relief. "Apparently Trick forgot to lock up.. This site is dead." She took Kenzi's hand and started to lead her back to the SUV.

But the Russian pulled her and away, and using all the strength she had, she pushed the Valkyrie inside. Automatically the lights were turned on, and a bunch of people screamed the blonde's name.

The woman blinked a couple of times until her pupils got used to the light, she couldn't resist a smile when she started to recognize the faces of some of the people but she tried to hide it.

People from the police station, her sister and other Faes came forward to greet her. And the blonde Valkyrie spent some time talking with each one of them till the situation started to overwhelm her senses.  
The sighs and the rolling of the eyes didn't go unnoticed to Dyson who quickly took her to the pool table when he saw she was in troubles.

It wasn't until the second game when the Succubus made her big entrance. The detective was behind the pool table, trying to calculate her next shot when a movement caught her attention in the corner of the eyes.

She broke her concentration for a second to lift her eyes, and she almost dropped the billiard cue when Bo returned her look.

The brunette was wearing her typical outfit: tight grey leggins, high boots and an elegant, red lace blouse with a killer cleavage.

"She should wear a warning sign with 'if you have heart issues please don't stare at me' write on it, shouldn't she?" Dyson commented and Tamsin nodded in agreement. It seemed like he had the same thought as she did.

Bo walked to them with a few drinks on her hands. She first stopped with Dyson, giving him a mug of beer and then headed to the blonde smiling through her eyes.

"Hi detective" She whispered as she handed to her the other drink. "Double vodka on the rocks, it's your favorite, isn't it?" Bo mumbled with a grin.

The blonde nodded. "What is all this for anyways?" She asked with a husky voice.

"Well, the last few weeks had been hard for everyone, and now you're an adult again with all its advantages. I can go out with you, and people won't think I'm some kind of perv" She made a pause to smile and give her a kiss. "So I thought that a party in your honor would be the perfect cover to give everyone a break"

The Succubus had the strange ability of making her feel safe and comfortable.. If someone else had prepared the party, she wouldn't have deigned to show up.

The Valkyrie sighed. "A party, my favorite drink, that blouse.. if I didn't know you better, I would say you're trying to seduce me, Succubus" She tasted her drink, nodding in approval.

"That depends.. " She caressed her shoulder and went down her arm which sent a series of chills through the blonde's spine. "Is it working so far?" She leaned in to whisper to her ear.

The detective swallowed trying to maintain composure. "Not at all" She managed to say, trying hard not to look at her cleavage but the Succubus wasn't making it easy.. "You'll have to do it better than that, Succulette" The Valkyrie challenged, begging for her voice not to crack..

"I assure you, i'm just starting" The brunette promised while she was turning around but the detective grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're not the only one who can play this little game, you know that, don't you?" She warned, tilting her head... She had recovered her attitude.

"I was counting on it, Detective" She said with a wink of an eye. "Fifty bucks if you win the next game" She said with a sweet smile turning to Dyson, and automatically the wolf began to gather the billiard balls to start new one.

"Game is on!" She said swaggered to the bar. "Your turn, Valkyrie" She whispered loud enough for the woman to hear it, without turning back to look at her.

"What do i get if i win?" The blonde said, preparing herself to do the first shot but Bo just sat at a table staring at her from the distance, biting her lower lip.

"I think you don't know what you're getting into, Tamsin" Dyson let her know with a funny wink. "I've been in your position and she always gets what she want.."

"It looks like you don't know who you're playing with." She slid her fingers on the pool cue and hit the cue ball which bounced off the others. "And neither does she." She grinned when a couple of striped balls went into the hole.

The detective went to the other side of the table and leaned over it with the pool cue in her hands, showing to Bo a panoramic view of her ass. She took more time that she actually needed to calculate the shot and sent another striped ball to the hole.

Dyson could see from his position the way the Succubus was looking at the blonde, her eyes with a blue glow.. Her partner missed the next shot and a smile of satisfaction was drawn on the lips of the brunette.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you" The wolf said as he tried to concentrate.

Tamsin looked away of the billiard table and her eyes were settled on the table where Bo was sitting. The woman was busy, playing with an ice cube but suddenly Kenzi appeared in her camp of vision, shooting her a killer look.  
"Is this looking good for you?" The girl said, pointing her own eyes. "It looks like I have been crying black tears and now they are spreading all over my face" She exclaimed raising her tone.

The Valkyrie couldn't repress a smile, and as much as she tried to pay attention to the little girl, her look always ended up in Bo, who was now playing with a cherry stem. The Succubus put it into her mouth and when she took it out, she had made a knot in the stem.  
Tamsin dropped her jaw, looking at her impressed. _'Fuck I think there's nothing she cannot do with that tongue._' She thought, completely astonished

Kenzi snapped her fingers in front of her face, and the detective looked at her confused. "Yes.. about that.. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She mumbled, really trying to apologize.

And the Russian far to be satisfied with the poor apology, turned her back and walk away from her, grunting and cursing in a mixture of languages.

It was her turn again... Dyson had put three balls in the holes, the same than she. The blonde saw her opportunity to counterattack and provoke the Succubus in her next shot.  
So the detective sat on the table with one foot still on the floor, holding the pool cue behind her raised her head to look at the Succubus with a provocative smile on her lips and then she leaned back to hit the white ball one more time.

The white ball reached its target and the ball number fifteen bounced to the wall of the billiard table to finish inside the middle hole. The next shot was an easy one, so she made it without any problems.  
There were just two striped balls left in the surface.. She took a break to pull her hair into a messy bun on the back of her head and then she unzipped her black leather jacket slowly.

The wolf just sat down in a nearby chair to enjoy the "fight" between the two women.. He saw how Tamsin took off her jacket, showing a tight white tank top which revealed the toned muscles of her arms. Bo was staring at her with a predatory look in her eyes, grabbing her drink so hard that her knuckles were white.

A bunch of people were gathered around the billiard and they were whistling and screaming every time the blonde placed a ball in the hole. And because of that the brunette was feeling the urgent need to go there and scare them away.

One of them came forward and before going to talk to her, he looked at Dyson, trying to figure out if he was the blonde's boyfriend.

Bo stood up from her seat, giving Tamsin a warning look. "Don't you dare.." The blonde could read on the brunette's lips but she just pretended not to understand.

"Hey hot blonde! Can i buy you a drink?" The man said with a cocky voice.

When the man had advanced to talk to her, the thought of get the succubus jealous had crossed the detective's mind... but at the moment he opened his mouth to say that sentence, she suddenly changed her mind.

"Really? Do you use that phrase to flirt? " She asked using his same tone, frowning.

"It's not my best phrase, i give you that.. but you wouldn't be the first woman who like it" He said trying to show a flirty smile..He failed miserably.

The detective didn't even try to hide the burst of laugh. "Yeah.. i'm sure of it" She replied, her voice filled with sarcasm as she turned around.

"Don't you believe me?" He insisted, walking after her. By the corner of the eye, the guy saw how a brunette shot him a death glare but he didn't care.

"No, I believe you. But i'm not the kind of girl who would spend more than five minutes talking to you, buddy" She was pissed, beginning to lose her patience.

"Why not?" Apparently The blonde had offended him.

After the last question, Tamsin couldn't hide her temper "Well.. if you must know.. I don't usually argue with idiots, they used to lower me to their level and then they beat me with their experience." She explained, defying him with her eyes to answer back

The man's face went white not knowing how to reply to that.. "Yeah, that's what I thought" The detective took a long drink from her cup, heading to Dyson.

When her eyes returned to Bo, she saw how the Succubus was going to the bathroom.. So she concentrated back to the game.. the blonde wanted to win as faster as possible and follow her to talk to her and claim her prize.

* * *

**BO** was sitting in the wc when she heard the bathroom's door opening. She smiled to herself, thinking that she had won the little game with the Valkyrie, Tamsin would probably be outside, waiting for her to go out.

The brunette wanted to make her pay the billiard's scene... So she fixed her hair and opened the door to find those delicate and perfect lips she had seen before just in front of her.

The red haired woman let out a laugh, caused by the way the Succubus was looking at her.  
"You okay?" She said with her soft voice.

The brunette shook her head, confused again.. "Sorry I didn't want to stare.." She whispered, unconsciously leaning to the woman's lips. "You didn't say your name before." Bo said as she stepped back, noticing all of the sudden how close their faces were.

The strange woman pulled her hair behind her shoulders, reveling her neck. And one more time, the move sent the Succubus to a trance. "I'm just an oldest friend" She showed a grin. "You're staring at me again.. Do you like what you see?" She said, leaning against the washbasin.

The Succubus nodded like a robot, her lips were just a few inches of the other's mouth again. Bo was about to kiss her but then someone opened the door and the Succubus froze at the second.

The stranger turned her head slowly toward the entrance, holding the glare with which Tamsin was looking at her. When their eyes met, Tamsin's eyes seemed to burn into flames. She was furious.

Then she turned to Bo and her gaze softened a little. "Bo.. let's go out of here" She said, opening the door for her.  
And as soon as the brunette got out of the room, the blonde shut the door, staying inside.

The Succubus stood for several seconds on the other side... terribly confused , trying to know what the hell had happened in that bathroom.  
When she recovered the ability to think, she pushed the door to get in with the Valkyrie but Tamsin was blocking the entry from the inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it..  
****Don't forget to review and give your opinion.**

**AHA**


	11. Chapter 11 - Valkyrie in troubles

**Chapter 11 is all yours!**

**I haven't gone to sleep yet because I had some new ideas floating in my mind and i couldn't go to bed till i put them into words.. **  
**You guys may hate me a little after reading this one, hopefully not too much but I needed to keep things interesting.**

**Really hope you enjoy the reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**VALKYRIE IN TROUBLES**

"**TAMSIN!"** The Succubus yelled outside the bathroom. "Let me in! Open the damn door!" But she received no answer for either of the woman inside the room.  
Actually there wasn't a sound.. She put her ear to the door, trying to listen what was going on but there was nothing to hear.

She was worried and confused.. _'What the hell happened to me in there? It was like if I couldn't control myself'_ Her mind was working at full speed. _'And what about Tamsin? Does she know that woman? She seemed really angry.. I haven't seen her like this before'_

"Tamsin! Answer me!" She tried again, starting to feel nervous.

Voices whispering came through the door, followed by a sound of breaking glass and the brunette freaked out. "What the..?" She said to herself, pounding the door hard.

Again.. no answer and the thought to break down the door became a serious idea in Bo's stepped back to get a running start and when she was advancing fast to the door, it swung open all of the sudden.  
The Succubus couldn't stop in time and she ended up in the Valkyrie's arms. The blonde hold her and put her back in her feet.

When Bo managed to got her balance back, she could see the unknown woman, leaning on the sink with bitter smile on her lips. There were shattered glass on the floor and she noticed the mirror was broken.

She looked down to find a reddish stain, highlighting in her red blouse. She knew it was blood and then was when she saw Tamsin's knuckles. They were bleeding abundantly and the Succubus distinguished pieces of glass nailed in her skin.

Before she could say anything, the Valkyrie grabbed her hand without a word and made her way through the crowd to go out The Dal.

Dyson and Leah who were talking, sitting at the bar saw them, they both shot Bo a questioning look and she managed to wave a hand as a sign that everything was fine.

Nobody noticed a red haired woman who stealthily slipped out of the bar.

* * *

**IN** the parking lot, the blonde was walking in circles in a rage of fury. Her hair was messy and although her face was serene, her eyes betrayed the anger she was feeling.

Bo was sitting on the curb, looking at her with concern. "Are you mad at me?" She mumbled, not really wanting to know the answer.

The Valkyrie stopped and turned to her, she felt how her eyes was getting dark.. she knew she was losing control.  
The blonde quickly closed her eyes and turned around because she didn't want Bo to see her in Valkyrie mode. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax and then she looked at her with a smoother gaze.

Bo's eyes were fixed on her, trying to figure out what was on her mind. "No" The detective mumbled with conviction as she sat at her side. "I'm not mad at you.. It's not your fault Bo, It's just mine" She continued with a tormented voice and she stood up again, unable to sit still.

The Succubus nodded although she didn't understand what she meant. "I need to take a look at that hand" She said, taking her arm gently to examine her knuckles. There were a lot of tiny and deep wounds where the glasses had broken the skin.

"I'm okay, is nothing.. Just a scratch" The blonde responded, downplaying the importance as she avoided the Succubus's look.

The brunette showed a sad smile. "I know you're a big, bad Valkyrie and that you've been in several wars all over the world.. And although I recognize that in other circumstances I would find sexy and hot that attitude of yours, now it's not the time to play the 'tough girl' role." She replied, trying to lift her mood.

"Looks like someone has been working on theirs speeches." Tamsin couldn't repress a sarcastic grin, and then she froze on her heels when she saw a redhead reflection getting into an alley. The detective took the brunette's wrist and headed her to the black SUV brusquely.

Bo rolled her eyes at the comment and the aggressiveness as the Valkyrie opened for her the driver's seat door. "What about your car?" The Valkyrie asked when she climbed in the car, next to the Succubus.

"I gave the keys to Kenzi.. to your place?" Bo shrugged as she decided not to ask about the question that worried her.

"I would rather if we go yours, I'm running out of alcohol in mine, and I need to get wasted one more time tonight.." Tamsin said, looking through the window, immersed in thoughts.

* * *

**THE** detective didn't move a bit while the other woman was removing the broken crystals out of her skin. "Does it hurt?" The brunette asked, trying to be as much careful as she could.

The blonde just shook her head, holding her breath as she took a sip of the bottle of whiskey to suppress the pain.

"That was the last one" The shorter woman deposited the crystal on the table.. There were a couple of minutes of silent till she dared to speak again. "I don't wanna put pressure on you.. but are you gonna tell me what happened in there?" Her voice was soft and sweet.. She wanted to break her walls, know what was happening in the blonde's mind.

"It's complicated" She answered, staring at her knuckles. "I don't want you to get involve into this Bo" She continued without raising her look.

The Succubus cupped her chin and lifted it, forcing their eyes to meet. "I'm already involved.. don't push me away Tams.. I'm here for you as much as you're here for me." The brunette declared gazing at those beautiful icy blue eyes. "So stop trying to protect me for everything and tell me what's going on." Her tone was firm although she had a sweet knowing look.

The Valkyrie was silent for several minutes, ordering her mind. She was aware that Bo deserved to know but she was having troubles, trying to decide what she should say and what she shouldn't.

"Her name is Rose, she's dark Fae..." She finally started. "We met a very long time ago when I was young and although i don't like to recognize it, naïve.." She began to tell her story in a monotonous tone, without any kind of emotion.

"I think you've already noticed something strange about her when she talked to you in the bathroom" She said distressed"She is like a suppressor of inhibitions .. Once she's focused on someone, the feelings, the thoughts of that person are maximized at a level so exaggerated than the person is obliged to say or do any wish that crosses her or his mind." She closed her eyes like if she was remembering something.

"The sensation is so overwhelming that is almost impossible for a person to resist her.. That's why it's not your fault.. " She winced with regret. "You would probably thought she was pretty.. and that's all she need to control you.. Besides you're a Succubus, you're passionate by nature.. That doesn't help so much against someone like her.."

"That's what she did to you?" The Succubus interrupted her to ask.

"Not exactly.. When we met I was already a mercenary and she was my target.." She let out a sigh, like if the memory still hurt her. "She manipulated me to convince me not to finish my job.. We were together for a while till the common sense hit me and I realized what she was doing. So i grabbed my stuff and left the city.. I haven't seen her since.. until now."

"Looks like you have a record of falling for your targets." Bo whispered with a bitter smile.

"You know it's nothing like that.. She's not you and i'm not the Valkyrie I was anymore. I didn't know she moved in here.."

"It's okay, it's not your fault either.. You did deal with the situation as good as you know..Whatever happened in the past, it's on her not you.. We'll figure it out, I promise" The brunette assured her as she leaned to kiss her lips.

But Tamsin titled her head, avoiding her; so Bo decided to kiss her in the neck. "I thought you weren't mad at me" She said a little confused, lifting her eyes to meet hers.

* * *

**A** hooded figure was making its way among the crowd, inside of The Dal Riata.

It was examining the bar, apparently looking for someone in particular..

The stranger froze, stopping the search when it smelled a wolf in the room.. Then the hooded looked at the direction where the smell was coming from to see a shapeshifter talking to a black haired Valkyrie, sitting on a table.

But the figure shook its head, they were too old and didn't fit with the description it was looking for. Was then when its eyes settled on a young Fae who was drinking shots at the bar. She was a skinny young girl with a tight jeans full of zippers and dark hair.

_She's the one, she has to be.._

And as it thought this, it caught some kind of blowgun from its pocket and shot a dart to the young woman on her neck.

* * *

"I'M sorry, i'm not mad at you, babe" The detective said as a apology. "This all thing is a bit too much for me right now" She tried to explain but she couldn't find the right words. "Let me prove it to you." The blonde decided to act instead of talk, so she cupped the Succubus's face with her hands and leaned to attack her lips.

At first the brunette tried to pull her away to talk about it but at the moment she felt Tamsin's tongue licking on her lower lip, the idea completely vanished.

She opened her mouth to grant access and automatically their tongues were dancing together, caressing each other. Bo shivered and moaned when the detective took her lip between her teeth.

Then the blonde stopped, and let her eyes trailed all over her body, undressing her with the eyes.

The shorter woman couldn't resist that look, so grabbed her by the neck to invade her lips with the middle of the kiss, she gave some of her chi to the blonde and the wounds of the detective's knuckles started to heal immediately.

"You're too good for me Bo." Tams whispered when she saw her knuckles were intact like if nothing had happened.

"Remember it.. Because one of those days, I'm gonna knock at your door to suck you dry." She chuckled, bitting her ear playfully.

"Whenever you need, sex machine" The blonde teased her, pulling Bo on the couch of the living room and taking off her own shirt. She lay on top of Bo, trailing wet kisses from her collarbone to her thighs, torturig her. She was avoiding on purpose the spots the Succubus want her to kiss, knowing that her actions will put Bo to the edge.

The Succubus complained and growled under her as she whispered her name.

But then the detective's cellphone rang, ruining the moment.

"Don't even think about it." Bo threatened when Tamsin was about to pick up. The blonde showed a defiant grin as she accepted the call, the brunette groaned in frustration.

"Tamsin" The woman said at the phone, without breaking the visual contact with the Succubus who was leaning provocatively in the couch.

Suddenly the blonde went white and her jaw dropped. "I'm in my way!" She said as she took her badge. "Let's go Bo.. troubles at the Dal.. It's Kenzi"

And those words were the only thing the Succubus needed to run out of the building, just behind the blonde.

* * *

**I have to ask question to all of you! And please I need you to be honest. Do you want me to continue writing the story or should I finish it already in the next chapters?**

**It's up to you guys! So please I need your opinion to go on.  
****My best regards to everyone.**

**AHA**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bipolar Behavior

**Thank you guys for the reviews and comments. The most of you asked me to continue writing this part and your wishes are orders to me, so here I am.**

**By the other hand, There are a few people who want me to finish it with the cliffhanger, so they can wonder about what will happen in the next part. I have to say that I admire your patience. :'D! **

**I mean, Personally when I'm reading a story and the author suddenly leaves the end unfinished, I feel the urgent need to grab the person by the neck.. and demand a closure. **

**But again jajaja thank y'all. I really appreciate the suggestions and the support.**

**I've decided i'm gonna write a few more chapters and then we'll see what happen. ****As always, I accept any kind of ideas! After all, you guys are the readers.****  
**

**Kisses to all and enjoy with this new chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**BIPOLAR BEHAVIOR**

"**WATCH OUT" **Dyson screamed to Leah as he ducked his head to dodge a crystal glass, which flew over him and smashed against the stone wall of The Dal. "Are you okay?" He asked to the Valkyrie who had thrown herself to the ground to avoid a glass projectile too.

"Yeah, don't worry" The black-haired woman answered and took the hand that he was offering her to get back on her feet. "And I thought that chivalry was dead." She smiled before grabbing a serving tray to block a knife that was heading to her chest.

Trick who was hiding behind the counter, shot them a nervous glare. "Dyson, "When are they going to get here? We need backup urgently.."

"They will be here soon old man, someone of the station should have called Tamsin so I'm sure she is on her way, and Bo was with her.. give them 5 more minutes" The wolf answered, trying to sound calm.

It didn't take long until they heard police sirens followed by the sound of a car rollerblading across the street to stop in front of the club.

* * *

"**HERE WE ARE! **what it was so urgent?" Someone screamed, opening the door with a bang.

Dyson, Leah and the owner of The Dal didn't need to turn around to recognize Bo's voice.

As the door closed behind the new guests of the party, Bo scanned the room looking for the threat, worried about Kenzi who apparently was in troubles. So when her eyes settled on her friend, she just froze.

The little girl was standing above the main bar, looking at them with a strange shine in her eyes.. She didn't smile or say one of her funny jokes.. She was just a Russian girl with a lost look, staring at the people of the room.

"Kenzi..?!" The brunette managed to say as walked to her.

In the meantime, Tamsin was looking at the scene suspiciously, trying to find out what was exactly going on. She gave a questioning look to Dyson and her sister, but they didn't seem to have an answer, so they just shrugged.

When her eyes returned to the Succubus, she was close to the little girl.. too close. Then she noticed the cutlery arsenal she had at her feet and knew that something was terribly wrong.

The detective ran towards Bo and pushed her to protect her from the rain of knives and glasses which fell over them.

The Valkyrie overturned a nearby table, to use it like a barricade. "Everyone ok?" She asked, taking a peek over the furniture. "Bo, are you ok? Are you hurt?" She whispered when turned back to her.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, don't worry.. " Her voice was slow although her heart was beating so hard than Tamsin could almost hear it. "What the hell has happened to her?" She looked confused, looking everywhere but trying to focus her gaze on the blonde. It was clear she was afraid of her friend. "She doesn't know who I am.. she thinks I'm a stranger.. why is she acting like that?"

The Russian threw a new wave of objects, tens of plates flew over their heads like frisbees, breaking the windows and hitting the tables.

The detective covered her own head and Bo's with her arms. "It's not the time for questions hon, I need you to keep your head down and focus on this" She grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her eyes. "We're gonna solve this out, but we have to knock her down first... We have to immobilize her, in that state she is a danger to herself and to everyone else. That little woman is not our Kenzi right now okay?" The blonde said slowly, attempting to make her understand.

The brunette took a few seconds to process everything and then nodded.

"Do you guys have a plan yet?" Leah's voice was heard among the din of breaking glass.

The Succubus stared at Tamsin with a knowing look and smiled like if she could hear the other's thoughts. "We're gonna need a distraction"

Seconds after that, something growled inside the bar and then a wolf appeared out of the blue in one of the corners , trying to catch the attention of the evil version of Kenzi.

Leah was amazed, alternating her gaze between the giant wolf with yellow eyes which has just appeared in the room and the amount of clothes next to her, where seconds before Dyson was standing.

When she connected all the dots her eyes lit up.. It was the first time she saw a shapeshifter... Once recovered from the shock, she came out of hiding to help the wolf.

They started moving among the tables, making all the noise they could, trying to annoy the girl.

When Kenzi noticed the presence of the animal, she grabbed a sword from behind the counter and began the persecution, running after them with the weapon in hand.

"That's our signal" The blonde said before jumping over the table. She managed to position herself behind the girl and tried to throw her to the ground but the elusive Russian dodged the hit and turned around to stab his attacker, hitting Tamsin in the shoulder.

Despite she did everything she could to repress it, the detective let out a howl when the sharp blade sliced through her skin.

Between gasps of pain, she stepped back and took her gun from the belt, not giving time to the girl to attack her again.  
She raised the Smith and Wesson and then a shot was heard in The Dal. Kenzi dropped the weapon with a growl when the bullet impacted on the hilt of the sword.

The Russian turned to her with an angry face.. And then Bo was standing in the perfect position to give her a kick in the back of the knee. When the girl leaned forward to fall to her knees, the Succubus touched her shoulder, releasing on her all her power of charm.

The little girl who supposedly was Kenzi was relaxed under Bo's touch, and taking the opportunity, the blonde Valkyrie showed up in the visual camp of the girl..

"Sorry about this but round one is over, Kenzminator.." The woman said as she grabbed her gun by the cannon and hit Kenzi in the head with the butt. Automatically the Russian fell to the floor, unconscious.

Bo and Tamsin stared at the girl carefully for several seconds, making sure she was no longer a threat.  
"We need something to tie her and some place with strong walls to lock her up." Bo exclaimed, trying to think with clarity.

"We got chains" Leah said, walking to them with the wolf..

Trick stuck his head out from behind the bar.. "And I got the basement.."

* * *

**WHEN KENZI WOKE UP****, **she was lying on a cot.. a very uncomfortable one. She tried to sit up, but her hands and feet were tied with iridium chains, so it was complicated.

"What the.. these stuff are heavy.." She whispered as her pupils got used to the light of the place. Eventually she recognized the room where she was locked up..

"Hello!? Anybody there?" She screamed "Trick! Would you mind tell me why i'm chained up in the cell of your basement? This is creepy.. and you know i'm against torture..Is this about Tamsin's surprise party? Is she so mad at me? TRICK!"

At the moment she ended the sentence, she saw a shadow in the dark. "Hey you.. Show yourself!" She demanded with a shrill voice.

Dyson came out of the shadows and walked to the light to be visible, he had a serious look on his face..

"Ohh.. D-Man.. i'm so glad to see you! I've just had the weirdest dream ever.." The little girl confessed as she raised her hands. "Can you get rid of these things? And why does my head hurt? It feels like if an elephant would have decided to sit over my face the entire night"  
She noticed that something was wrong.. Dyson hadn't said a word and it was disturbing. "Hey puppy... everything alright?"

He raised her eyes and got close to her "Kenzi? Is it really you?" He asked with more than a hint of suspicion reflected in his voice.

The girl frowned, not knowing how to answer that question.. "Who else could I be?" She looked at him closely and then she saw the blood, and some scratches on his arms. "What's happened to you? Bar fight?"

Dyson noticed she seemed pretty concerned about his well being."So you don't remember anything..do you?" He continued when the Russian shook her head. "Let just say that your dream turned out to be pretty real to all of us." He explained and the girl looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you telling me it wasn't a dream? Did i do all that? Is someone hurt?.. " Kenzi asked pointing at his wounds but the wolf was silent. "Shit.. just when I thought things would be different after becoming Fae" She complained as she moved to sit on the cot. "But apparently I always manage to be the main target of the bad guys.." She rolled her eyes and thought about her situation.

"You just have to get used to your new condition.. things will be better, I promise.." Dyson tried to comfort her. "We'll find out what's happening to you"

"моя удача сосет" She cursed in Russian (My luck sucks) "How do you expect me to get used to a new world when I take a whole month to get used to the taste of my new toothpaste..?"

The wolf suppressed the burst of laugh..That kind of phrase was so typical of her friend. "What is the last thing you remember of last night?" He was trying to build a timeline of the events.

"I was at the Dal, drinking to death as usual..." She said as she was remembering the last hours of the night. "Oh wait, and then something hit me, like a sting on my neck... After that It was like if i was dreaming, I was watching everything like if I were another person but i guess everything was real" She sighed, trying to explain the experience the best she could.

They heard footsteps going down the stairs, and seconds later Tamsin appeared at the door. "Sleeping Beauty! Looks like you're finally awake.. I was starting to think that had hit your head too hard." She leaned in the doorframe while she was looking at her with curiosity.

Kenzi growled, remembering the blow with the butt "Or maybe I didn't hit you hard enough.." The detective turned to Dyson. "So what? Is she herself again?" She asked, alternating her eyes between them.

"It seems so.. but I think we have to keep her here a bit longer, at least until we are sure she's okay." Dyson answered, clearly concerned about the girl.

"Yeah, you're right.. we shouldn't take any chances.. I don't think The Dal can withstand round two.. the place is already wrecked" The blonde nodded in agreement. "Does she remember something helpful?"

"She felt a puncture on her neck before losing control at the bar..It might be connected with her behavior.." When the man say that, the other detective noticed something and her face changed. "Does it mean something to you?" Dyson glanced at her partner.

"Our case.. the case we were working on the other day.. Think about it.. same MO, same area and similar behavior.. it has to be connected to the other cases." Tamsin walked to the cell to speak with the girl, who was listening the conversation with her eyes fixed on them, . "Hey.. do you remember a red-haired woman at The Dal? Did you talk to someone with that description? Or did someone buy you a drink?

Kenzi took a minute to think. "I recall I saw a red haired woman.. but I didn't talk to her or anything." Kenzi was confused.. 'Did that woman do something to me?' She thought.

The blonde held her gaze, she was nervous even angry but her eyes softened when she spoke to Kenzi. "Okay, thank you Kenz.. I'm gonna stop by your house, can I get you anything from there?"

"No Tammy, I'm fine... Just do me a favor.. Solve this mess fast and get me out of here ASAP!" Kenzi requested with a friendly tone.

"I'm on it Kenz, we all are.." She said as walked to the stairs but she stopped at the door. "And K..I'm sorry about your head.." Tamsin whispered, and the Russian smiled.. when she was going to answer, the Valkyrie had already gone upstairs.

"You know, for someone so tiny.. you have made quite an impression on her." Dyson recognized to her friend when the footsteps moved away.

"She's a tough cookie but come on.. I'm adorable and funny.. I'm fucking awesome.. the surprise would have been if I hadn't made an impression on her." She said laughing.

"Yeah sure.. don't forget 'humble' in the description" He teased her, rising one of his eyebrows.

The girl was about to start laughing again when she suddenly stopped and fell to the floor, squirming uncontrollably.

"Kenzi what's going on?" Dyson screamed scared.

"It's happening again! Do not open this cell D-Man.. I trust you won't." She said between cries of pain.

And after that, the chained girl who was standing ahead of the wolf wasn't Kenzi anymore. The evil Russian girl took over one more time.

* * *

**TRICK AND BO **were on the main floor, sorting out the mess. There were pieces of glass and broken furniture everywhere.. A lot of bottles had fallen from the shelve and the floor was sticky because of Tamsin's blood. The bathroom wasn't better due to the fight between the Valkyrie and her ex.

"What are we gonna do with her?" The Succubus said to her grandpa.

"I'm gonna do a few calls to find out what is provoking this.. and I'll get it back to you as soon as I got something." The old man answered with calm. "You should go home to get some sleep.. you're gonna have to be alert the next few days, kiddo." Trick went close to her and put a hand on her shoulder,giving her encouragement.

"I know but I need to stay here with her.. She is still my Kenzi, doesn't matter if she recognize me or not.. she's still there, somewhere" The brunette explained while she was wiping the blood out of the floor with a cloth. "Besides, you know how this works.." She said, raising her eyes to hold his glare. "Neither of us will rest or relax till we solve out the trouble... is like a silent promise we all have agreed with."

"It's why y'all work so good together.."Her grandfather nodded in agreement. "Alright, you can spend the night here but promise me that you'll try to sleep a little.." The man said while he was picking up the broken glass from the counter bar.

Something caught his attention at his feets, the old man leaned in to collect it. It was a small and dark object, like a dart. Bo who had stopped cleaning the floor, was glancing at him with a gleam of hope in her eyes. "What is that thing?"

"No clue..but it might be important." He held the weird dart under the light to examine it. "It seems like there's some kind of substance at the tip, maybe poison." He said, thinking out loud..

He was so concentrated than he didn't notice when Tamsin went up the stairs and showed up in the room, followed by Dyson a few minutes later.  
"Trick, may I see that?" The wolf asked, lifting his hand to receive the small dart. "I think i might know what is that thing doing here."

"Please Dyson, enlighten us.. .." The Succubus said and took a seat on a table next to the blonde detective.

The Valkyrie hadn't allowed her to heal her wounded shoulder, and the deep cut was still bleeding slightly. Despite that Bo was worried about Tamsin who looked very pale, she tried to listen to Dyson.

"Kenzi was lucid a few minutes ago, and I could talk to her about the situation.. She felt like a prick on her neck, so this dart can be what reached her." Dyson smelled the dart and nodded. "I'm positive, this got Kenzi's blood at the tip"

"Do you catch other scent besides Kenzi's in that thing?" The wolf nodded and Tamsin raised from her seat, grabbing her gun and badge. "Can you track that person down?"

The man nodded again, squirming his nose. "You think this is your red haired friend's smell. Isn't it? Is she the one behind all this?

Tamsin shot him a death glare. "First of all, she is not my friend, wolfish face.. And I don't know if she's involved, I just don't believe in coincidences." The blonde turned to face Bo. "Can we talk for a second?"

They went to a corner, looking for some privacy. "I know you're not gonna like what i'm about to ask to you but I want you to stay out of this for now" The Valkyrie said in a whisper when they were far enough from the others.

Bo opened her mouth to replicate but something in her head told her the blonde was right.. "If Rose is the cause of all this I'll stay out of all this, I promise.. " She placed her hands on the detective's shoulders, trying not to touch the wound. "But if someone else is behind that what's happening to Kenzi, I'll hunt down that bastard.. do you agree?" The brunette said with a sad smile.

Tamsin pulled the shorter woman into a tight hug, resting her chin on her shoulder And the brunette slipped her fingers under the detective's shirt to caress her back, feeling the warm and smooth skin..

The blonde realized her shoulder hurt too much due to the movements but she couldn't care less at that moment.. She didn't let the discomfort stop her from doing what she wanted to do.

She looked for Bo's lips to give her a goodbye kiss, and without wasting time Bo's mouth crashed against hers.. Chills ran through her spine as Bo's skilled tongue caressed the inside of her lip.  
Despite that the Succubus wasn't using her power, Tamsin found herself obliged to break the kiss because otherwise she hadn't been able to stop.

Breathing heavily, her electric blue eyes were settled on Bo's, who was staring at her with a irresistible smile on her face. The detective tried to resist and avoid her gaze because she knew that if she stared at her enough time, she would never leave that room.

"At least, i've made you smile.. Apparently you're not the only one who have emotional influence upon others." Tamsin teased her, looking askance at the brunette.

"We'll see who earns the Olympic medal in that field one of these days, Tams" The Succubus leaned to whisper at her ear.

"I'll call you if anything new comes up so keep the phone close. okay?" The blonde said, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. "And take care of the little monster we have down there." Then the Valkyrie headed to Dyson. "Come on puppy, we got a hare to hunt down."

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER** and after a long conversation...

"So.. That woman, Rose was your girlfriend, then you dumped her and now she has found you here in the city, right?" Dyson said from the passenger seat before pulling his head out of the window to smell the air.

"She is a psycopath who manipulated me to make me think that I loved her.. she was totally insane back then, so I cannot imagine how is she right now." The blonde saw a crossroad right in front of them. "Left or right in the next one?"

The wolf moved his nose, hesitating for a second. "Take the left turn.. we're getting closer.. the smell is more intense in all this area" The wolf guaranteed while he craned his neck.

"Where the hell are we going? We have been roaming around the entire damn city."

Tamsin said, and then suddenly she had to press the brake pedal when a truck almost crashed against the front of the black SUV. She spun the steeringwheel violently and slowed the vehicle.

"Fuck..If you are driving at the speed of light and you turn off your headlights, what do you think is gonna happen asshole?" She screamed, pressing the klaxon.

"I'm serious.. Before someone get their drivers licence they should have to win a race on Mario Kart without falling off." She complained when she was more relaxed. "Did you take his license plate?

"I think is true the old said.. you never really learn to swear until you learn to drive." Dyson teased her. "You have to turn to the right in the next semaphore, and yes I got it.. I'll report it as soon as we get to the station."

Tamsin turned to the right as he told her and then she noticed something when she looked at the surroundings. "Wait.. This is Bo's neighborhood, isn't it?" She said with a note of panic latent in her voice.

"Indeed." He answered. "And the trail ends near her house, Tamsin"

The blonde detective parked the car and climbed out of it, followed by her partner. She took her sunglasses despite it was dark yet to protect herself from Rose's ability. "Let's get this over with, and bring her in to the station... I got a very special interrogation performance waiting for that bitch." She said, heading to the front door with her partner right next to her.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, telling if you liked it... or not :')**

**WARNING TO NAVIGATORS**

**I'll post the following chapters with a little more time span between them, like a week or so.  
****Until the next time!****  
**

**AHA**


	13. Chapter 13 - Interrogation Tactics

**Hi there again! I promised that I was gonna write a new chapter every week, so here i bring the next one to all of you.**

**Kenzi is still under the effects of the dart, so she's not gonna act like the Russian we all love but she appears in the chapter, anyways.**

**PS: Hope you all enjoy and good reading..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**INTERROGATION TACTICS**

**IN THE BASEMENT** of The Dal Riata, a Succubus and her grandfather shared a drink while they were keeping an eye on the little girl in the cage. She was trying desperately to open the chains she had around her wrists and ankles.

The brunette gave a worried look to her grandfather and sighed.. "Kenz, you'll hurt yourself if you keep struggling like that.. Please stop doing it." Bo said, trying to put some sense into her friend's head but the Russian just stared at her with crazy eyes, without even blink and let out a heartbreaking growl.

Trick put the glass on the table and placed one of his hand in her granddaughter's shoulder. "Don't bother, Isabeau.. It's useless because she cannot listen or understand what you're saying." He explained, pulling her into a comfort hug.

After a few seconds, Bo stepped away from her grandfather.. "I'm fine.. It just that I feel impotence, there's nothing I can do to help right now, isn't it?" She said rolling her eyes and started to walk in circles around the room.

"I've sent the dart to Hale to examine it, and I haven't received any news yet.. but considering the way Kenzi is acting, I would say her mind has suffered some kind of temporal regression.." He ran a hand through his head. "I think she only has her basic instincts right now.. that's why she's not talking or reasoning with us."

The Succubus stopped at her heels, thinking about what Trick had said. "Do you think that I can make her remember? If I talk to her, maybe she could recover her memories and bounce back." She turned to face Trick. "Is that making any sense?"

The old man look at her with a tender look.. He didn't want to take her hope away.. "It could be.. It's a long shot but It worth a try." He said, heading to the door. "I leave you to alone to talk or at least try it.." And saying this, he went up stairs to continue cleaning his bar.

Bo grabbed a stool and placed it in front of the cage, leaving some safe distance between the bars and the seat. For several minutes, she looked at the woman ahead of her straight in the eye, knowing how much Kenzi meant to her.

"Kenz.. I really hope you can hear me, otherwise this's gonna be a long and meaningless monologue.." She started to speak, trying to order her thoughts. "I'm Bo.. Bo-Bo.. Succubabe and sometimes love or sex machine.. Do you recognize any of those?" Bo gave her a gentle smile that spoke of their confidence and friendship. "Thanks to you now I have almost as many nicknames as days in the month.

And what about that drawing book you gave me? Everyone else gave me daggers, knives or something like that for my birthday.. but you gave me that sketchbook..so personal.. just as you are." Bo looked to the ground, trying hard not to cry..

"Kenz you make me feel normal and safe.. you're like the sister I ever wanted and I never had.. Please don't leave me now.." She blurted out as some tears fell from her eyes and down her face. The Russian was staring at her tears but there was no emotion on her face.. She only growled and sighed every time to time, like if the all situation was boring.

But the Succubus took a deep breath and kept talking. "Do you remember when we went undercover on the university campus? You had to you pretend to be a dumb blonde student in order to get into a fraternity... or what about when we all fought against the Garuda?" Kenzi's eyes softened a little as she heard all these words from Bo.

The Succubus noticed the change of expression but she was running out of ideas.. She looked for a kleenex in her pocket and then she remembered something. "Do you remember how we met?" She said, taking her wallet. "I saved you from that perv and took you to my home.." She smiled at the memory.

"In the morning we went to a caffe and you gave me this." Bo took a piece of napkin from one of the portfolio gaps and slipped the paper between the bars of the cage. That was her last ace in the hole...

The Terminator version of Kenzi looked to the ground to examine the napkin..She saw there were words written on it:

Circle the correct answer:

*I'm an alien

*I'm a demon

Bo sniffed her nose, remembering the moment in which Kenzi gave her that note..  
They had just met and Kenzi was freaking out.. Bo had killed a guy in the elevator by sucking him dry and the girl saw her do it.

Bo got comfortable in the seat, waiting for the reaction of her friend when suddenly her phone rang.. She grabbed the device from the table, recognizing Tamsin's number on the screen.

When she was about to pick it up, the phone slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground, the battery came out of the device.. And automatically the mobile was disconnected.

Bo leaned in to grab it when it sounded a voice that she recognized at the instant.  
"I hate when my phone randomly decides to jump out of my hand and attack the floor..."

The Succubus lifted her eyes to meet the look of Kenzi who had a smile on her lips. "Yeah.. I hate when that happens.." The brunette smiled her back, happy to have her back, even if it was just for a few minutes..

* * *

**IN FRONT OF BO'S PLACE**, Tamsin and Dyson were ready to break into the house and take whoever was inside to the station.

"FUCK.. She's not answering the phone." The blonde cursed as she dialed the number once again.

"Offline, Shit I'm going in, wolf." She said before running to the house.

"Tamsin, please calm down.. you don't even know if Bo is in there.. She could be at The Dal with Kenzi.. I'm pretty sure she is not at home.." The wolf said, trying to comfort her partner. "I'm worry about her too but we have to do this right... so please, focus on this." Her voice was demanding to catch the blonde's attention and apparently it worked.

The Valkyrie raised her look to him with an arching eyebrow and then sighed, relaxing her features. "Okay, you're right..I'm probably over reacting. Do me a favor and put your sunglasses on. If Rose is in there, you won't want lo look at her in the eyes, believe me." She put her own aviator sunglasses on her face before running hand through her hair.

The detectives used a lock-pick to open the door silently and went into the apartment. They split up to search in all the rooms, attentive to any strange sound but the place was absolutely quiet..  
A couple of minutes later, they met in the living room.

"Main floor is clear." Dyson said and her partner nodded, heading up stairs. The Valkyrie put her index to her lips, trying to tell him to be quiet.

As they went up, the two cops recognized a figure in Bo's bedroom.. It was a tall woman, with red hair who turned around when a footfall sound revealed their position.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Tamsin." Rose's voice echoed in the room. "And you've brought company, how lovely" She said pointing at Dyson. "Nice to meet you, Dyson.. I'm guessing you've heard a few things about me.. I'm Rose" She offered him a hand but the blonde gave her partner a warning look to not to take it.

Dyson growled, his eyes glowing yellow, glancing at the woman with distrust. _'That woman has investigated us, she knew my name and Bo's address.. And it's clear she's doing demonstration of power by coming here alone.. she wants us to know that she knows everything about all of us.'_ The wolf thought.. and he was totally right.

"Since when do I have to introduce myself.. I thought you would have preserved your good manners Tamsin.. what a disappointment." Rose laughed as she withdrew her hand.

"You must come with us to the station for interrogation." The Valkyrie said, stepping forward with the handcuffs in her hand.

"The station? Interrogation?" Rose said plaintively, pretending not to know what the blonde was talking about. "Ohh right you're a cop now.. Tamsin, the greatest and unbeatable mercenary suddenly became a cop.. ironic, isn't it?" She tilted her head in the way that Tamsin used to do.

"Cut the crap, Rose.. Surrender! or you're gonna be in serious troubles." Tamsin answered, her patience was running out.

"Well I like the challenges, that's why I liked you.." She said, showing an impeccable smile.. "And besides I don't wanna make it easy for you.." She touched a lamp which was placed over the table discretely..

"So, I'm leaving.. It's always a pleasure seeing you, Valkyrie.." And suddenly she grabbed the lamp and threw it to them. Doing that, she earned enough time to escape through one of the windows.

Tamsin was able to dodge the lamp but the wolf wasn't so lucky, the object crashed against his chest, pushing him to the ground.. For a few seconds, Tamsin's eyes alternated between the window and her coworker, till Dyson managed to say something.

"I'm good, Go follow her! I'll try to block her path." He said and tottered to the door, taking his sunglasses on his way out.

Tamsin poked her head in the window of the house to see Rose going up the emergency ladder, she quickly grabbed it and started following her. As she was moving up, her sunglasses almost fell to the vacuum a couple of times.

Once she got to the roof, the blonde saw Rose, standing near the edge of the building in one of the corners, too close to the edge.. looking down to the street.

The Valkyrie walked towards her carefully.. "Looks like there's no other exit up here, unless that you're waiting for a chopper or who knows? did you planed to jump off the rooftop..?" Tamsin teased her, with a smile of victory. "If you do the last thing, I promise I will give you some privacy.. So, you can jump or come with me.. it's your call"

Slowly she turned around with her eyes fixed on her, a twisted smile appeared on her lips. "Honey.. you're so sweet when you think you have won." She left the sentence unfinished, and then Tamsin knew she was up to something. "But I'm sorry.. You haven't won yet.. I'm gonna put my money in the option number three." And saying this, she ran toward the edge and then jumped to the vacuum.

The Valkyrie ran behind her to see how she landed on another roof, about fifteen feet below where she was. The red haired woman rolled to cushion the fall and then held the blonde's gaze. "If you want me, you're gonna have to come and get me."

Tamsin's eyes shined when she heard the words.. in some corner of her head, she realized that Rose was trying to provoke her but she decided to burry that thought and go ahead.

Before the detective knew it, she was in the air, trying to land properly without hurting her knees.

Once she landed, took a deep breath and stood up to run behind Rose who had crossed the door of the rooftop. As soon as Tamsin opened the metal door, she heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs so she ran down the hall and went down the stairs as fast as her breath let her.

When the detective arrived to the main floor, she stopped short. There was no trace of the redhead but she decided to cross the entrance door, feeling a hunch.. She couldn't let her get away, there was so much in stake.

Once she was outside, she found herself in an alley and saw Rose, running ahead of her. The blonde was breathing heavily and for a moment she thought that she was about to escape but suddenly a black SUV which she instantly recognized, blocked her escape route.

Dyson climbed out the vehicle, growling at the suspect and showing his wolf teeth. "Going somewhere?" He blurted out.

Rose who knew she was surrounded, raised her hands and turned around to the blonde. "Two against one? It's not a fair fight and you know it."

Tamsin bursted into laughs.. "Fair? Since when do you care about equal conditions? That's not your style.. and it's definitely not the way you usually act with people.. if you can play, following your rules, i can create my own too." She didn't need to explain herself because the red haired woman knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Looks like you have a serious case of hard feelings." She said, taking a step to her. "Can we at least talk about it face to face?" She showed an innocent smile.

"We're talking.."The blonde said dryly, though her breath was ragged.

"I mean.. without the glasses." Rose whispered, getting closer to her slowly.

The Valkyrie seemed to hesitate for a second, but at the end she decided to bite. "As you wish." She said in a soft voice as shrugged.

The blonde smiled as took off the sunglasses slowly, she blinked and held Rose's look. They stared at each other for like a minute until Tamsin leaned in closer to her.

Dyson could see since where he was standing, the victorious smile that Rose had on her face and then how the woman tilted her head to meet Tamsin's lips...

* * *

But there was no kiss.. the Valkyrie took her hands and whispered to her right ear. "I'm sorry, honey." She excused herself with a note of contempt in the last word. "But you have no control over me anymore.." The detective said as she handcuffed Rose's hands with a quick movement.

The woman gazed at her with surprise in her eyes. "You've played me. How did you..?" She started to say.

"Oh.. save it for yourself." Tamsin cut her off. "Now you know the feeling.. Can you get her in the trunk?" She said, turning to Dyson.

"It would be a pleasure." The wolf said, picking up Rose. "I thought that I was gonna have to save your ass once again back there." The wolf said to his partner with a smile, teasing her.

"Come on.. give me some credit. I know how to protect myself, Dyson.. I thought you knew that by now.." She answered, playing along. "But it'll be your turn to do the hard work the next time.. and in the meantime I'll be waiting for you in the car like you usually do." Tamsin assured, with a wink of an eye.

They were climbing to the car to go to the police station when the blonde's phone buzzed in her pocket. Her lips curved into a dumb smile when she read the message.

"Let me guess.. It's Bo." Dyson said, watching the scene with a wink.

The Valkyrie gave him a quick look before going back to her cellphone to write a response to the Succubus. "Yeah.. she's safe." She whispered, more for herself than her partner.

* * *

**IT ONLY **took a few seconds after she had sent the message for her cell phone screen to light up, signaling a new message.

"It is Tam Tam?" Kenzi asked, trying to see the screen phone through the bars of her cell.

"Yes it's from her." Bo said without taking her eyes away from the phone. "They got a suspect, Rose, the woman you saw at the Dal."

"Merde.. the woman Tamsin used to sleep with?" She cursed. "Tams mentioned her before." The little girl said as sat in the ground. "Although our Valkyrie didn't seem happy to see her again..I've heard about the car fight in the bathroom.. I guess that it's a point in your favor BoBo." The Russian joked.

"I think so..but I wanna go and take a look, so do you mind if I let you alone for a couple of hours?" The Succubus showed her puppy eyes, which made Kenzi laugh.

"Don't worry about me. My destruction mode switch is gonna be activated at any moment anyways." She said, laying on the floor with her look lost in the ceiling. "So go and don't forget to mark your territory, Succu-Bo!" She screamed when Bo was already going upstairs.

"Yes mummy!" Bo answered from the upper floor. "See you later"And then she shut the door, and headed to the police station.

* * *

**IT WAS 5:30 AM** when Bo crossed the main door of the building, not a soul in sight.

'They are probably sleeping.. like normal people' She thought as she advanced through the desert hall.

She didn't see anybody till she reached the area where the offices were.. The brunette recognized Dyson's back sitting on his desk.

"Hi Dyson." She whispered at his ear. "I got coffee"

"God damn Bo!" He screamed with a pitched squeal as turned around. "I didn't see you coming.. do you want me to have a heart attack?" He complained, grabbing his cardboard cup of coffee and took a large sip.

"Sorry." The woman shrugged. "I thought that with your nose was impossible to take you by surprise."

"Difficult but no impossible.. Besides I haven't sleep at all in almost 48 hours.. that counts." He put as an excuse.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah.. Where is your partner?" She said, leaving the words in the air.

"You mean your girlfriend?" He teased her with a smile, pointing at the interrogation room. "But if I was you I wouldn't put one foot in that room right now." He warned her.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Bo asked, taking off her jacket.

"I tried but she kicked me out... the hard way." He said, without raising his look of the report he was reading. "Good luck.. she's pissed."

"I really hope that is not your way of encouraging someone? I'm serious.. if sometime you have to persuade someone to not to jump off a rooftop, let do the talk to another person." She said, trying to provoke him and made him smile.

The wolf chuckled at the comment. "Oh believe me.. if you think I don't use encouraging words, you should talk to my partner.. " He said, remembering the chase across the rooftops, an hour ago. "Apparently they all jump when that blonde is near them."

The Succubus gave him a intrigued look but the man didn't see her because he was reading a file, so she headed to the door next to the interrogation room.

Bo closed the door behind her and stood in front of the crystal, through which she could see the interrogation room.  
The redheaded, Rose was handcuffed to the table.. her hair was tousled and tangled and her luminous greenish eyes were settled on the blonde detective who was leaning in the wall cross-armed.

"Rose, I'm tired and you're pissing me off.." The detective hissed. Bo noticed that she was trying to control her rage. "Where were you last night?"

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "I already told you..and you already know it."

_'It looks like she's having a good time_' The Succubus thought for herself. '_She is in fact enjoying it.'_

"I had a misunderstanding with my girlfri.., sorry ex-girlfriend.. in a bar. I think you might know her.. tall, blonde, stubborn.. she has the habit of dating someone and then she dumps her and leaves the city without saying goodbye.. ring any bells sweetie?" Rose said, curving her lips into a smile.

Tamsin closed her eyes and remained silent for a minute, then she ignored the comment, going to the point. "What happened after that, Rose?" The blonde asked with all the patience she had.

"I went home." She answered coldly.

"Oh Yeah?" Tamsin looked at her incredulously. "What was the time in which you decided to sneak into Bo's apartment?"

"This is a mistake... I was invited." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Yeah? Bo wasn't even there, and you had not keys.. you broke into her fucking apartment. I could charge you with trespassing right now." Tamsin said, raising her voice.

"We both know that she is not the owner of that building, she's just living there.. detective" The redheaded said with arrogance.

"What about resisting arrest then?" The Valkyrie turned to face her, not bothering to hide his anger, which was growing by the minute.

"In that case I want to fill a complaint about police brutality.. you put me in the trunk of your car.." The woman complained, trying to fix her hair with her fingers.

The blonde walked to her and struck the table with her fist violently. "You fucking deserved it!" She exclaimed.

Bo who was listening carefully, jumped with fright.. Trying to regain composure, she accidentally hit the glass.

The two women inside the room who heard the noise, turned to look at the crystal, trying to find out who was behind it. And despite that Bo knew that they couldn't see her, she felt watched..

"Shit.." The Succubus whispered, alternating her gaze between the blonde and the redheaded.

* * *

**INSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM****, **Tamsin was staring at the crystal.. She knew that Dyson was busy, completing the report and there were nobody else in the station so early.

She was intrigued but she didn't waste time thinking about it.

She turned to the woman in front of her, tilting her head. "You have one more chance, Rose.. I won't be so nice if you make me ask you again.. What was on that dart?" She put her hands on the table and leaned forward until her face was just a few inches from Rose.

"What dart?" The handcuffed woman whispered without breaking the visual contact with the blonde.

"The dart that you throw to the best friends of Bo before breaking into her house." She said, feeling the rage building up inside her.

"I don't know anything about that.." Rose smiled and winked and eye on her.

Suddenly the rage took over of Tamsin's face and she could see how her eyes turned to black. Rose leaned back, trying to avoid the gaze but she had nothing to do against her.

The Valkyrie kept his eyes fixed on hers.. She had the control now..

Someone opened the door and entered in the room. 5 seconds later, the Valkyrie felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Tamsin" A voice sounded in the room, and automatically Tamsin's face went back to normal. She turned around to find Bo standing next to her, with her light brown eyes settled on hers.

_'She was the one behind the glass' _The thought hit her.

"Tamsin.. you need to see this." Bo said showing her a file on her phone without removing the hand from her shoulder.

The Valkyrie shook her head, and blinked a couple of times, trying to focus. She read the document and turned to Rose again.

"We recovered the dart and sent it to analyze it.. You know what we've found?" The Valkyrie said, sitting on the table. "A partial print of your fingerprint on it.. So please explain me.. How the hell your fingerprint has ended up in a dart that you have never seen before.

Rose ignored Tamsin's question and stared at Bo who was avoiding her look. "I'm not talking to you anymore, detective." She said, leaning over the table. "I'll just talk to her."

Despite de blonde knew exactly who she was referring to, she followed her gaze and her eyes settled on Bo too. "No way, she's not a cop..and you're not in a position to demand anything."

One more time, Rose ignored her.. now that the Succubus was in the room she seemed to have other interest in mind. "What do you say Bo? Are you afraid of a little chat?" She teased her.

The brunette advanced till Tamsin and slowly grabbed the sunglasses from the detective's shirt. The Valkyrie took her by her wrist gently. "You don't have to speak to her.. you can walk out of that door right now if you want." She whispered in a low voice.

"I can't.. is Kenzi.. I owe her." And saying this, she put on the glasses and sat on the chair in front to Rose.

The redheaded looked at Tamsin for the first time since Bo entered into the room. "You can leave now detective.." She said as a smile spread all over her face.

Bo turned her head to smile at the detective.. Tamsin nodded slowly and got out of the room.

"So.. what do you want?" Bo said in a determined tone.

"Confident and straight to the point.. I like it." Rose said, biting her lower lip.

"What was on the dart?" Bo asked, repositioning the sunglasses.

"I don't know" Rose answered, and although that it wasn't the response that Bo wanted, she seemed to say the truth.

"And why don't you said that before? You have been wasting our time." Bo blurted out, trying to find out the motivations that drove Rose.

"I like to see Tamsin angry.. is way too funny.. i had to take the chance" She said as shrugged

Bo nodded far from be happy with the answer. Then she stood up and started walking to the door. "You know nothing then, I'm leaving." She said without turning back.

When the Succubus was about to open the door she heard a whispered coming from the redheaded. "Wait.. I do know something that can help you." She said smiling through her eyes. "But I want something in return."

The brunette turned to her and leaned to the door frame. "I'm listening."

"I'll tell you what I know if you answer one question before." She demanded, leaving her lips slightly parted

Bo chuckled and rolled her eyes, then she shook her head, looking at the ground. "No way.. if you wanna know something, you have to give me something first."

The woman remained silent for a minute, weighing her options. "Alright sweetie.. you win..I know why you found my fingerprint on that dart."

"Go on." Bo encouraged her to continue.

"He dropped it .. and I took it from the floor to give it back to him, that's why you have my fingerprint." She explained while rubbing her eyes.

"But your fingerprint is the only one in the dart." Bo pointed..

"Yeah.. well, he was wearing leather gloves."

"Really?" The brunette said with sarcasm.. "So convenient.."

"Maybe but it's the truth.." She excused herself.. "You might don't have his prints but I can provide you a picture if you want." She caught Bo's attention automatically.

"Are you telling me that you took a photo?" Bo asked, she couldn't believe it. "Why would you do that?"

"So convenient.. right?" Rose returned her own words against her. "Tamsin and her partner took my phone but it should be there, and about my motives.. I took the picture and that is the important thing, isn't it?"

"And why were you at my apartment?" Bo knew that she only had one question but she had to try, she had nothing to lose.

"I repeat .. My reasons are just my business." She said, showing a brilliant smile.

"Okay then, goodbye Rose" The Succubus said.. Tamsin opened the door from the other side as soon as she said the words.

"Wait darling... you have to answer my question" The redheaded said, raising her tone..

The Succubus hesitated, then she turned on her heels, waiting for the question.

"After knowing everything about her." Rose said in a whisper but loud enough for all to hear what she was saying.. "After everything that she have done.. Have you always trusted her? Can you love someone like her?" She said, giving Tamsin a twisted smile.

Bo raised her eyes to look at her directly, the sunglasses on her hand.. "I do love her and she has earned my trust. And about the things that she has done.. the present is all that matters if you ask me.. Rose." She said, holding her gaze.

"If you keep living in the past.. it will destroy you from the inside out..Hope you take it as an advice, darling." And slowly she turned to Tamsin who saw how Rose's smile had disappeared of her face.

* * *

**That's it for now! What do you guys think about the chapter? I wanted to capture the tension between Tamsin and Rose in that part. I hope I've succeeded.**

**It's a first draft, I've just finished it but I wanted to upload it as soon as possible.. I'm sorry if you find some orthographic error.. I will try to correct it tomorrow if i have time.**

**I'll be back next week! :'D**

**AHA**


End file.
